HNKNA: A Strange New Foreigner!
by Karkatsbabe
Summary: Morticia Olivia Butler went camping to escape and found Peter White looking for a new Foreigner. With out much thought she goes with him to Wonderland. With Peter as her friend and protector, she goes out to learn more about this strange new world that doen't bother her.[T for mild blood shed and foul language. This is meant to be a beginning series, a prelude to more, hopefully.]
1. The White Rabbit

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Boring. It's so boring to go camping by myself." Morticia mumbled to herself. It had sounded good in the beginning, being alone with no one to bother her or constantly say how sorry they were for her, but it was just so boring. "I appreciate nature but nothing is happening. I'm not catching any fish and not a single animal has gone into my traps! Thank God that I packed some food so that I wouldn't starve."

Morticia rested her back against a tree and huffed. At least no one could feel sorry for her out here, no one could express false pity for her out here in the wilderness. Of course, thinking of others not bugging her about false pity brought back the reason they were doing it. Tears came to her eyes that she quickly rubbed away. No use crying when it hadn't been her fault . . . but that still didn't erase the sadness that filled her.

_I need to get back to camp before I start bawling over stupid shit._ Thought Morticia to herself. She quickly made her way to her campsite and started a small fire to help keep the mosquitos away. _Perhaps I should move away from this town. Go to Montana like Momma and Grandma wanted. Living in this hypocritical town is tearing down my soul and my will._

A rustling in the bush caught her attention. _Maybe something will eat me so I don't have to worry about all this bullshit._ But, nonetheless, she got up and went to check it out. Keeping a hand over the large hunting knife that she kept strapped to her thigh, she slowly and silently walked over to the bush. Upon reaching the bush, she nearly had a heart attack when a little white head popped out.

"Holy Hell, I almost had a heart attack because of a rabbit. I really need to stop expecting the worst." _I also need to stop talking to myself. Whatever, being sane is **way** overrated_ _anyway._

"Why would you need to do that, dear? Surely it has saved you many times, my dear." Morticia's whole body froze as the rabbit spoke.

"It has, but why are you talking to me? I'm sure that there is somebody more important for you to talk to." Morticia didn't question why she was talking to a rabbit, she didn't question why it was talking to her and she didn't care if the reason was that her mind had finally snapped from stress. She just accepted.

"No, you are very important! If any says other, they are incompetent!" _Wow, he really means it. How sweet._

"Well then, may I see the rest of you? I like talking to you but I wish to know what the rest of you looks like." Morticia was polite in her request. The rabbit hesitated before walking out of the bush. Morticia smiled at its attire; a red checkered suit, a red neck tie that had a clock printed on it, and a large watch was strapped to on it's left side. _It's so cute!_ Was the only thought running through Morticia's mind at seeing the little creature.

"You're quite the cute little one." Morticia said. Then she noticed that it was squinting, like it was having a hard time seeing. "Are you having trouble seeing?"

"Yes, I lost my glasses. Some savage animal chased me! I can't see a thing without my glasses, and I only have a little time left to find-!" He was so upset that he had started crying from, Morticia assumed, stress and frustration.

"Come here, little one." He hesitated before going to her. Morticia picked him up and cuddled him to her. "It's best to get all that out. Just take as long as you need."

* * *

**Peter's** **P.O.V.**

I felt so frustrated from all that was going against me. It actually made me cry! And in front of another! But she, and I could tell it was a female from her scent and voice, was being completely understanding and was holding me while I let out my feelings. After a bit I cleared my throat.

"Can you tell me what the clock says?" I held it up for her to see.

"It says four o' six." She said in her low, gentle voice. I still almost six hours to find a nice girl to bring back, although I think I'll bring back this girl, and I need to find my glasses. After some sniffling, I was fine again.

"Do you have any tissues or anti-bacteria wipes?" The girl softly chuckled at my question.

"Yeah. I always take a few with me when I go camping. I'll go get them for you." She gently put me on the ground. "I'll be right back, so please stay right here."

With a small kiss to my forehead she left to get the objects. I was so stunned that I held my hands over where she kissed me and plopped down. Why would she kiss me? Did she love me, despite the fact that we just met?

"I'm back. Here, I have tissues and anti-bacteria wipes." She placed them in front of me. I looked at the blurred images dumbly before snapping out of my daze.

"Thank you." I said as I started to clean myself of dry tears, dirt and whatever else.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

_He's really cute._ Morticia thought as he cleaned himself, while keeping his clothes on.

"Oh, I never got your name. I am Morticia Butler. Who are you?"

"My name is Peter White, Prime Minister of Heart Castle." Peter said while wiping off his ears.

_That sounds familiar for some reason, but I can't put my finger on it. _Morticia thought. _Perhaps an early dream?_

"Would you like me to help you find your glasses? Or would you like something to eat?" At the mention of food, Peter's stomach grumbled. Morticia smiled at his flustered face. "I have carrots and dried strawberries, if you want."

"Thank you. I would appreciate that very much." Morticia picked up Peter again and sat next to the back pack that had the food in it. She set Peter in her lap before digging out the container of carrot sticks and the large bag of dried strawberries. The two ate in companionable silence until Peter ate all the carrot sticks and a third of the strawberries.

"Would you come with me?" Peter asked somewhat shyly.

"Where do you want to go to?" Morticia asked back.

"I would like for you to see my home and possibly . . . stay with me." Peter started fidgeting as he waited.

"Sure. I'll just get my clothes and we can go." _Why the hell not? He feels real enough and an actual rabbit wouldn't let me hold it so soon, so maybe he's real._

Morticia moved Peter out of her lap and went to gather her clothes.

* * *

**Peter's P.O.V.**

_That was easier than it was with Alice._ I think to myself. _None has **ever** gone with the White Rabbit so easily before. I wonder . . . no, it's best if I don't question it._

I watched as Morticia's blurred figure gathered her things and put out the fire. I never realized how dependant I am of my glasses, I can't see anything but blurs! I can't even see the details of my hand, and it's barely two inches from my face!

"Okay, I'm ready to go. Lead the way, Peter." Her tone was cheerful, perhaps even filled to the brim with joy, and even though the words were a command I knew that she meant them as a request.

"Alright, follow me." My voice sounded up-lifted as I began to lead the way to the hole. As we walked I could hear Morticia humming a faint tune. My body felt at ease as we walked, almost like a warm feeling was laying itself over my clock. This wasn't the same thing that I felt my precious Alice, but it was nice.

My darling was always going on about friendship and a true friend makes you feel, my feelings toward Morticia are as she described. Perhaps I had a true friend in Morticia? It could be . . . although I still see no need of friends, then again . . . if friends hekp each other as she has done for me then I can see why Alice has so many. Alice is such a darling person; kind, helpful, beautiful, gentle, smart, oh the list could go on and on!

"Hey, Peter." Morticia's voice brought me out of my heavenly thoughts. "Is that what you were leading us to?"

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"It's a giant hole in the ground, right?" Peter asked, squinting at the gaping hole. Poor thing really couldn't even tell it was not even two feet from him, he had _really_ bad eye sight apparently.

"Yeah. Where does it lead to?" He did say his home, but damn, that hole was too big for a simple little talking rabbit.

"It leads to where I live," His voice sounded as though it was higher from the ground. Morticia looked at Peter, only to find a tall, handsome, rabbit eared, albino man standing were the cute white rabbit had once stood.

_Why the hell does that seem so familiar?! I've never seen someone like that before!_ Morticia thought as Peter turned in her direction. But for some un-explainable reason, Morticia was feeling deja-vu very intensely.

_Wait, "Prime Minister of Heart Castle", Heart Castle. Shit, I just followed the White Rabbit! _Morticia was severely starting to have a melt down when some things occured to her, _Whether this is real or my twisted imagination, I'm going to go with it, it's better than staying in that small town full of hypocrites . . . where my greatest treasure was taken from me. Fuck, don't think about it, just go with Peter . . . but I swear to **everything ever **that if touches me the wrong way that I will kick his ass higher than he could ever hope to_ _jump._

"So do we just jump down the hole, or what?" Peter was slightly shocked at her words but quickly covered it up.

"Yes, Morticia, dear. But have no fear, it is safer than it appears." Peter said as he gestured in the direction that he thought the hole was in, which was just slightly to the left of the huge thing. Then moved the hand in direction he heard her heart, and held out his hand for hers. "Give me your hand, so that we may go to Wonderland."

_I can't denie that smile or those words. Damn him for being so handsome . . . and somehow innocent looking._ Morticia thought as she took his larger hand. Peter then drew her to his side and jumped down the hole.

Air flew by both of them at high speed. If not for Peter's words of reassurance, Morticia would have been screaming her head off. As it was, only her heart pounded frantically and adrenaline coursed through her veins. Morticia wasn't sure how much time had passed, but suddenly there was a large light in the direction that they were falling.

_Huh, maybe I died when that wolf attacked me. It did almost manage to grab my throat, maybe it succeed._ Morticia thought as the light was almost upon them.

"Hold on tight!" Peter shouted as they passed through and came out in the middle of the sky. Morticia tucked herself closer to Peter as he, somehow, gently stepped down onto the ground.


	2. The Queen of Hearts

**Normal P.O.V.**

_We had just fallen from the sky, how the Hell did he **gently step **onto the ground?! At least he should have felt the effects of gravity! _Morticia thought as she almost collapsed from the adrenaline coursing through her system. _I am so thankful that I didn't die, a fall like that would have been painful as hell._

"Are you alright, Morticia?" Peter asked when she almost fell after letting go of him.

"I'll be fine, j-just give me a bit." Her voice was shaky and breathless, Morticia had been so scared that she almost couldn't speak.

"Okay, I'll explain some things then." Peter said as he listened to her breathing get slowly back to normal. "This place is called Wonderland. It is divided into four territories; the Clock Tower, Hatter Mansion, the Amusement Park, and Heart Castle. I live at Heart Castle, and I would like for you to stay with me there, but in order for you to stay all you must do is play a simple game."

_A game? I guess I could. I could definitely play the game and win. But why did he have so much malice in his voice when he said "Hatter Mansion"? _Morticia thought. She already knew what the game was about, but it was best to have him explain . . . after getting him glasses.

"I'm fine now, Peter. How about we go get you some glasses and then you can tell me what this game is all about." Morticia suggested to Peter, a slight manipulation on her part, but she didn't want Peter to ruin his eye sight further and she had a feeling he would run into things if he didn't get a pair of glasses soon.

"Good idea." He paused for a moment. Then he got a slight blush to his face. "Can you describe where we are? I still can't see and everything is a blur."

"Well, we seem to be in the center of a maze, but I'm just guessing from how the hedges are trimmed. Let's see . . . there is also, what I think to be, Heart Castle in the distance." _It makes me think of a park made for lovers. It's almost entirely made of heart-shaped junk._

* * *

**Peter's** **P.O.V.**

"Red building, almost made entirely of hearts?" I had to make sure that it was the castle, although the maze pretty much gave it away.

"Yeah."

"What is in the middle of this clearing?" There were five clearings, one in each corner of the maze and then the on in the center.

"It looks like a lamppost that has a circle with a heart on top, and I think I see the number one on the edge of the circle." We're in the center then.

"Which direction is the castle? If I know then I can lead us out of here without a hassle." Thank the Dealer that I had small numbers put into the maze, it actually came in handy . . . although it does help my darling Alice, when she notices . . . she's too precious!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Peter started to make his way to the castle with steps that showed how often he had been in the maze, he never bumped into the hedges, tripped over the rocks, or the divots in the ground. In almost no time at all they were at the castle and entering it.

It was just as Morticia thought that it would be; tall ceilings, red, regal, and . . . "heartsy". To Morticia it looked like someone had too much time on their hands if they could make it look like . . . well, this.

"Welcome back, Prime Minister." A faceless maid timidly said when Peter and Morticia walked past her. The maid looked at Morticia before quickly going to do something else.

* * *

**Peter's P.O.V.**

I was surprised when Morticia didn't react to seeing the faceless, other than her heart jumping for a moment before settling down. I'm also slightly surprised that she decided to stand outside my room while I got a spare pair of glasses. She is such a strange foreigner, she doesn't really seem to question anything about this world . . . perhaps she expects me to explain things to her, or is she sincerely accepting of all this?

"Thank you for waiting, Morticia." I looked at her after making sure that my glasses were in place. I was shocked to see her actual features. The first thing I noticed were her silver eyes, they were like liquid mercury, the eyes showed so much emotion but hid it also. The second thing was her hair, it was blacker than pitch and went down to her hips, it was completely straight until the ends where it curled. The next thing I noticed was her skin tone, it was so very white, almost like paper, but had a slight tan to it that made it look ivory. The last thing was her body, I'm certain that the maids have called someone with her figure a "pear shape". All of it made her exceedingly beautiful, and not like my darling Alice, who was more of a subtle beauty.

"Peter? Oh, Peter, are you okay?" Morticia had a worried expression on her face, and apparently her mouth was shaped like Cupid's bow.

_Why am I thinking this?! I love Alice! _Peter was panicking inside for a moment. _No, it's just that' she's a foreigner, **all** eventually love the foreigner in one way or another. It's nothing to worry about, I could love her like a . . . sibling? Or maybe a friend? In any case my** romantic love** is only for Alice._

". . . Yes, I'm fine. I'll show you to a room for you to sleep in, and if you wish, next to mine." I feel strangely protective of her, not like I am with Alice, I just feel that no harm should come to her-instead of not letting another male/Role Holder around her.

"I would like that very much, thank you, Peter." I quickly showed her to a room, where she placed her things. I hadn't noticed that she had two bags with her, I was decently sure one of them held her clothes but the other was a mystery.

Since it was still a noon time period . . . I guess I could introduce her to Vivaldi. Morticia might like the Queen of Hearts, it would keep her occupied while I did work or went to see Alice.

. . . I should introduce them! Alice would have a new friend and she would praise me and grow to love me more!

* * *

**Normal P.O.**

Peter started to lead Morticia somewhere after she stashed her bags.

_I wonder who I would meet next, considering I was at Heart Castle, would it be the Knight or the Queen? . . . Probably the Queen since she was most likely here, and the Knight was most likely lost in the wilderness._

"Would . . . would you like to meet the Queen of Hearts?" _Well, that answered that._

"I think I would like that very much. Please lead the way." Peter started to move slightly faster, deciding that it was best to get her there before she changed her mind. After many twists and turns, Morticia was completely confused on the layout of the castle, and they were in the greeting chamber.

Vivaldi was sitting regally on her throne . . . thingy on an upper level, too far for Morticia to see her clearly.

"White, where have you been?! We executed many guards while you were away!" Vivaldi was about to take another breath to continue chastising Peter before she realized that a woman with eyes was standing with him. " . . . White, who is this?"

"Your Majesty, this is Morticia Butler. She is the new foreigner, she wished to meet you." Peter said while bowing to the Queen.

"Come up here so that we may greet you the proper way!" Vivaldi said as she stood, the two quickly went up the steps to Vivaldi. "We are Vivaldi, the Queen of Hearts. It is a pleasure for us to meet you!"

"It is a pleasure for me to meet you as well, Vivaldi. Let me properly introduce myself. I am Morticia Olivia Butler, a foreigner to your world." Morticia bowed her head as she spoke, showing manners to the older woman. Morticia then lifted her head to look at the Queen, not having seen her because she was trying to not fall on the stairs.

_Mother!_ Morticia thought, shocked at what she saw. Vivaldi was almost an exact replica of her deceased mother; full lips, a (assumed) shapely body, hair so black it shone purple, pale skin that was considered luscious, but the only difference was the eyes-her mother's eyes had been a vibrant baby blue that could turn to sapphire when anger over took her.

"-icia, Morticia? Morticia, why are you crying?!" Peter's frantic voice brought Morticia from her shock. She then felt her face, and sure enough, tears were making trails down her cheeks.

"I, I'm fine. Vivaldi just, she just looks like someone I used to know is all. I'm sorry, I must look off my rocker to cry for no reason." Morticia sniffled as she wiped her eyes, feeling stupid for reacting like this-her mother had been dead long enough for the majority of her grief to pass but here she was, acting like a child.

"It is fine, Morticia. We understand. We have felt the same many times." Vivaldi said as she dabbed at the younger womans tears with a handkerchief. "Come with us, we will let you cry without an audience. White, you may stay here."

Vivaldi then left Peter and took Morticia to her private room, not even thinking of secrecy. She led Morticia to a pile of cushions and set her there.

"Now, tell us all that troubles you. We are very good at giving advice when it vexes someone." Morticia tried to calm her breathing to tell Vivaldi what was wrong, but it was very difficult with tears still coming out of her eyes.

"You, you look like my mother. She's been dead for almost a year." Vivaldi was gently petting the crying girl's hair, letting her get her frustrations out. Of course Morticia was stuttering and repeating herself from how badly she was crying, but Vivaldi was getting most of it . . . after she went back over it in her mind. "The only physical difference is your eyes, Momma's were a bright baby blue."

"We understand. Let all of it out." SHe grabbed a stuffed poodle that was nearby. "Here, hold on to this, we know holding cute things helps the pain."

* * *

**Vivaldi P.O.V.**

_She is so strong willed, we can see it in her eyes when she opens them. But at the same time, she is almost broken beyond repair. That is a loss of a loved one that we cannot understand. It vexes us. Someone so young and untouched should not know these emotions, we will chop off the heads of all who make her cry!_

* * *

_On the last chapter someone told me that Morticia was interesting! I then told them that she was based off of me and my mother. _

_Like my mom, she is polite when speaking to somebody but when alone will trash talk them or just anything in general, good with animals-AKA Peter._

_Like me, she questions her sanity, talks to herself(if only in her mind), loves cute things, can deny things for a long time(Like saying no to someone), is confusing and contradictory when she speaks but not in a bad way, sarcastic as all hell when she finds it amusing._

_Like both of us, she has a wicked temper, no _real_ confidence in herself(just fake) . . . at least outwardly, loves children._

_Morticia, however, looks like neither of us . . . except for the color of her hair, which is mine._

_Also, she will always be a MOB wife because of her name, **M**orticia **O**livia **B**utler. _


	3. The Knight and The Caterpillar

**Normal P.O.V.**

Morticia laid her bed. Exhausted from the entire day. First with nearly having a heart attack, then crying her eyes out. She so didn't want to deal with anything right now, sleep was what she wanted and needed.

A jiggling of the handle at the door made sleep evade her. Sighing in defeat she went and opened the door.

"Wow! I didn't know that pretty ladies liked to sleep in my room!" Came the excited response from the brunette. _Fuck my life, no, fuck my entire existence! The fucking Knight had to find my fucking room._

"This is my room. Your's is else where." Morticia moved to shut the door, only to have the brunette stop it with a hand.

"Aw, come on. You could at least tell me your name!" He practically sang. _When confronted by an idiot it is always best to call for help or confuse them._

"My name isn't important. Now leave so that I can sleep." Again she tried to shut the door, and again, he stopped it.

"I should know a pretty lady's name, I am a knight after all!" He had an idiotic grin on his face, it held a dark undertone that Morticia knew well. _Fuck it!_

"Peter!" Morticia yelled, making the Knight step back in surprise. Before he had time to react, he was being shot at by a very angry White Rabbit.

"Ace! You shouldn't show your disgraceful face!" More shots rang out as Morticia just leaned against the door jamb with her arms crossed. She watched as Peter made the Knight, Ace, get further away from the door. "Leave her alone, or I'll break your every bone!"

Ace was then pushed out a window, well he actually mis-stepped and slipped on something while blocking and dodging Peter's bullets which caused him to trip backwards and made him fall out the window that, for some reason, had been left partially open. It was quite entertaining to Morticia, although the noise made it her stay awake.

"Thank you, Peter. I'm sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing."

* * *

**Peter's** **P.O.V.**

"Don't worry about it. You did just as I had instructed, a very good bit." _I don't want that twisted Knight anywhere near you! I should put a stronger lock on this door._

"I didn't interrupt your work, or anything, did I?" _Thankfully you didn't._

"No, I was just on my way to my room. I was going to work a little then sleep." _This was much more entertaining, and I got to see that idiot fall out a window! _"It's perfectly fine, that Knight didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"He tried to barge in here when he saw that I was a female. I'm pretty sure he would have tried something if I hadn't called you." _Yes. He probably would have. Bastard._

"No need to worry, he won't find this place for a very long time. He has no sense of direction." I glanced at her tired face. "I think you should go to sleep now, you've had a long day and need the rest."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Thank you Peter. You get some rest too." Morticia stood straight in the doorway. "See you later."

"Have a good rest." Peter said simply as the door closed. Morticia lumbered to the bed and flopped down on it. _Sleep at last._

Morticia finally sank into sleep, and found herself in an open expanse of . . . void? _What the hell?_

"Ah. So you're the new foreigner that Peter chose. You're pretty well-rounded, I can appreciate that." _Oh, pray tell, what do you mean by well-rounded?_ "I mean that you know what you want and you are a person that thinks. It's hard to find people like that."

"So it would seem. Would you by chance be the Caterpillar? I'm quite certain that only the Caterpillar can come into dreams."

"Wait, how . . . oh. Apparently a past foreigner published things about us. Although that thing about Alice is strange." The silver haired Caterpillar said. His one grey eye looking distant for a moment. "My name is Nightmare, I am a dream demon or incubus. And before you even think it, not that kind of incubus. Oh, you already knew."

"I already know a bit about this place, as you can tell. Though, it was quite a shock that this place is real, I was so sure that it was nothing more than a good storyline that someone made up." Morticia sighed. "So Mr. Gottschalk, who has Alice decided to stay with? I'm guessing it's not at Heart Castle, but maybe it's at Hatter Mansion."

"You are very insightful, Morticia. She is there and is with the Mad Hatter. A poor choice in all honesty, he could kill her at any time and he only wants her so long as she is 'entertaining' to him." Nightmare seemed to sulk and sneer at the same time.

"Yeah. I know. I intend to steer clear of the Mad Hatter, and the Knight af Hearts. I have a feeling that it will be pretty futile though. So . . . Peter has yet to give me the Medicine of Heart, you wouldn't happen to have some with you?"

"You really do want to stay here, in this dangerous world where you could die at any moment, be forced to kill for your own survival . . . this is making no impact on you." Nightmare's face went blank then he started hacking up blood. _Get down here so that I can help you, ya fool._

"I am not a fool! I just get sick easily." Nightmare sunk down to the ground anyway. Morticia went to him and started rubbing his back in soothing circles.

* * *

**Nightmare's P.O.V.**

_What a strange foreigner she is._ I gradually quit vomiting blood, a small relief. I could hear Morticia softly humming some sort of tune, it was very soothing along with her gently rubbing my back. _Almost motherly._

"I understand that you don't like hospitals and all, but you need to go to them every once in a while to make sure you don't die." Morticia told me. "I hate it too."

"I'm not going to them! They're scary and cold, and they have needles!" Hospitals terrified me because of my childhood spent in and out of them.

"Nightmare. If I hear from your subordinate that you have gone to the hospital, or are at least going to check ups, then I will cook you a nice homemade dinner. I know that I'll eventually land in the country of Clover, so when that happens I will follow through with my promise, if you uphold your end, and I will include dessert with the meal." That is sorely tempting since Gray can't cook worth a damn, and I haven't had any sweets in a long time. "And it has to be more than one visit or appointment."

"Fine. I'll do it. But that sweet had better be really good!" It had better be worth all the suffering I was going to go through to get it. Oh, the treat that she had in mind looked like it would be good, if I could keep Gray away while she made it.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Will you be here every time I go to sleep? Or is it a 'once in a while' type of thing?" _I do enjoy talking to you, but if you have other things to do I'm fine with meeting every now and then._

"I can try to come see you often . . . but that might not be possible since I have to see Alice and Gray tries to keep me working."

"Hmm. Okay, I'll wait for you then. It's nice to talk to someone who knows pretty much everything about me, or at least what passes through my head. But, Nightmare, when we meet in person, please don't answer my thoughts in a way that others know what I'm thinking. I would rather they not know."

"Alright. It might be hard to do, but I'll try to." Nightmare said as he sat cross legged. Morticia sat in front of him, about a foot and a half away.

"Now, about the game and the Medicine. I really would like to stay here and I know the only way is to play the game."

"Yes. I have some, but you're _completely_ sure that you want to participate in the game? There'd no going back after you drink it." Nightmare said with a serious face.

"I'm sure. Now just give me the vial." Morticia said as she held out her hand for emphasis. Nightmare sighed before pulling out a purple vial.

"You must swallow all of it." He said with a mild tone of defeat.

"I know." Morticia then uncapped it and downed the contests without a second thought. "Ugh, that tasted like sour tea mixed with beer."

The space they were in started to shatter.

"You're waking up now, I'll see you soon." Nightmare said with a small laugh.

Morticia awoke with the sound of the doorknob jiggling. _If it's that stupid Knight I'm going to kick him in his dick before he can blink!_

She opened the door to find that it was indeed Ace. Morticia kicked him as hard as she could right in the crotch, which he wasn't expecting, and he doubled over in pain.

"Stay away from my room you demented Knight." But Ace wasn't listening because he had passed out from pain, in fact, if Ace had weighed less, the kick he had gotten would have caused him to fly upwards. "Stupid card. I'll have some maids move you or something."

Morticia closed the door then proceeded to take a short shower, change her clothes, brushed her long hair and tidy her room. She found the vial in the bed, empty, and put it in her pocket.

When she opened the door, Ace was still there. Morticia kicked him out of the way then locked her door and dragged Ace three doors down.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"Lord Nightmare, where were you? You have been missing for two time changes." I said. Stupid, work-skipping incubus.

"I met with Alice then the new foreigner. She's quite interesting, almost more than Alice." He had a far away look in his eye.

"That's nice, now get this work done and in three time changes you can have a coffee break." I said while putting a large stack of paperwork on his desk.

"Hey, Gray." He paused for a moment, looking like he was making a hard decision. "Can, can you make an appointment for me, at the small clinic in town?"

"My Lord, what has brought this about? Are you dying?!" Surely that would be the only reason why he would do such a thing of his own volition.

"I promised the new foreigner that I would go a couple of times if she cooked me dinner, now please . . . go make the appointment." He looked sick at the thought but I rushed to do it. I must meet her to express my thanks! After years of failing to make him go to get medical care, a simple bargain was all it took.

I really must meet this woman, which I should be able to do soon since April season was almost here.

* * *

When Morticia calls him a card she means that Ace is an ace, but he really is a stupid card . . . at least to me, and not stupid as in he's dumb but the kind of stupid that you call a person that makes bad choices.


	4. The King and The Cheshire Cat

**Normal P.O.V.**

Morticia wandered around the castle, not wanting to bother anyone but too bored to stay still. In retrospect, it was probably a bad idea to aimlessly wander around a place that she did not know with no one to help her when she got hopelessly lost.

So when she realized that she was completely lost she took the action that she usually does when she realizes she did something really stupid. She started banging her head against the wall. Hard.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea." said a soft, meek voice. Morticia looked over to see a man in rather garish red cloaks, with a crown upon his head. _Huh. I get to meet the King._

"It lets me vent my frustration without destroying things or people." Morticia said in a bland voice. Then a thought struck her. "Can you lead me to the castle entrance?"

"Y-yes. Pl-please follow me."

* * *

**Peter's** **P.O.V.**

_Where in Wonderland could Morticia be? I can't find her anywhere in the castle, but I keep smelling her scent everywhere._

"White. Where is Morticia?" Vivaldi demanded.

"I do not know, not being able to find her is a low blow." _To my pride, ego, and tracking skills._

"Thank you for guiding me." Morticia's voice coming from behind a corner, then she came into view. There was some mumbling from another person. "No problem, I'll try not to get lost again."

"Morticia." I quickly made my way to her. "Where have you been? I looked all over the castle, I even hit a coffe table and hurt my shin!"

_That still hurts, stupid glass coffee table._

"Sorry, Peter. I got lost in this place, and I met the King. He's a coward with a small amount of backbone." Morticia said. _How did she get that from the small amount of time she spent with him? He barely talks!_

"We are so glad you found your way to us, Morticia." Vivaldi said, coming up behind me. _How did I not hear her high-heeled shoes?!_

"As am I, Vivaldi. It was actually the King that lead me here." Morticia said brightly.

"Oh ho ho? Wait, what happened to your head? You have a big red mark on it!" Vivaldi then started to mutter about chopping off heads, but I was focused on Morticia's forehead. _What the hell?! It's starting to bruise!_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hmm, oh, this? I got frustrated and started banging my head on the wall." _It's best to act chipper, better that they think something is wrong with my mind than my attitude._

"Why would you do that?" Peter asked, looking at her forehead with a critical eye.

"It offended me."

"How?" Peter started to pull Morticia down another hallway, away from a perplexed Vivaldi.

"It was in the way to where I was going." _Is that an infirmary? Did I hit my head that bad? Then again . . . I am acting weird to them. He probably thinks I gave myself a concussion._

"You are strange, but a thousand times better than that stupid Knight." Peter murmured as he put Morticia on a cot. He then gathered things to help with Morticia's self-inflicted "injury".

"I like being strange. It makes things interesting." _And it set me aside from heathens, hypocrites, and gold-diggers. Oh, and my bodyguards, I can never forget my old bodyguards._

"That it does. That it does." Peter set to work disinfecting the . . . wound, then started wrapping gauze around the injured persons head. Morticia didn't like it, but at the same time she didn't protest. "What was the year when I found you?"

"What?" Morticia was startled by the sudden question. "It was 2014. It's why I don't wear skirts or dresses."

Peter, apparently, just noticed that Morticia was, indeed, not wearing "feminine" clothing.

"Why?" was all Peter asked.

"Well, there are a couple of reasons. One, with who I am and what I was, I couldn't afford to wear them, they could get me killed. Two, it's not practical to fight while wearing a dress or skirt. Three, Pants are more comfortable to me than those stupid things." Morticia explained as Peter finished tending to her.

* * *

**Nightmare's P.O.V.**

"That makes perfect sense." I murmured to myself.

"What did you say, sir?" A faceless asked me.

"Nothing. Tell Gray that this paperwork is done." I could feel the mans elation at me doing my work, but honestly, it was kind of depressing. He ran off to go tell Gray while I thought about what the new foreigner, Morticia, had said and thought.

_So she was an heiress in a small town that couldn't even trust the bodyguards hired to keep her safe. She just gets more and more interesting._

"Lord Nightmare, I hear that you-" Whatever Gray was about to say drifted off. He was amazed at the work I had done. He was so shocked that he fell to his knees in front of a small mountain of finished paperwork. "How did this happen?! I was gone for three time changes! Dwarves! That's the only explanation for this!"

_Did I break his mind? Dwarves don't even exist in Wonderland._

"This stack is also, almost, done." Gray actually passed out when I said that. Then the alarm I had set rang, telling me it was time to take my medicine.

_Yeah. He's broke. _I thought as I took a drink of the sweet tasting stuff. _Thank the Dealer that it doesn't taste like the other crap, this is so much better than sour feet._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey, Peter, do you have a map of Heart Country?" Morticia asked as she sat in a chair in Peter's office/spare room-thingy. Peter paused in his work before setting down his pen.

"I'm certain I do. Just, let me look." He started rummaging through his desk draws before going to some book cases. After a few moments he pulled out a book that had all th Countries(Heart, Clover, etc.), and the various territories that inhabited them. "Here, this should help you. You can even keep it if you wish to."

"I, thank you, Peter." Morticia said, slightly flustered at the impromptu gift. It was quiet as Morticia just stared at the gift.

"Why did you want a map of Wonderland?" Peter suddenly asked.

"Well, I wanted to go to other territories and not get lost that stupid card Ace." Peter snorted at that. "I just have issues with this stupid castles layout. I don't have a photographic memory to help me with this kind of thing."

"Yes. You'll probably get lost plenty in this castle, and the maze. It can take some getting used to." He then looked like he was contemplating something, and his decision was decided when he looked down at his paperwork. "Do you wish for me to show you the way out of the castle?"

"Yes please."

* * *

**Boris's P.O.V.**

"Mess with the twins' or go to Heart Castle . . . these are tough choices!" _Okay, that's a lie but I'm bored as hell! Wait, I smell something awesome coming this way!_

I slink down the tree I was in. A gentle humming, that sounded like a female was doing it, could be heard as the female continued to come this way. A small gasp escaped me when she came into view.

I stared, totally dumbstruck at her beauty until a random thought occurred to me. _I wonder how she'll react to me pouncing her?_

I got in position and sprang out of the bushes. Before I could reach her, she fell to the ground and rolled. She used the momentum from the roll to kick my side as I was flying over her, which made me land six feet from her and for the air to be forced out of my lungs.

_Holy shit! She packs a punch!_

"Oh, I'm so sorry! You startled me when you came out of no where, I reacted instantly, I'm sorry." Her voice was so soothing, like every syllable was covered in silk. "Oh, you're the Cheshire Cat, right?"

"Uh . . . " _Damn, what a smart thing to say. Gotta get it together!_ "Yeah, yeah I am. My name is Boris Airay, if you didn't already know."

"I'm Morticia Butler! Pleased to meet you!" She was so cheerful, despite that she just took me down with one kick. She is so strong!

"So, got any more moves? We could spar, it'd be great!" I said enthusiastically.

"Sure, but no guns, and only knifes when we both have one. That is the only way I'll spar with you." _Hmm . . . seems reasonable. And it is good to do hand to hand combat to keep in shape._

"Sure! I won't just randomly start attacking you though, that just isn't nice." She started laughing then, it was such a beautiful sound. "Were you headed somewhere?"

"Naw. I was just walkin' around. I haven't been out of the castle since I got here, I thought that it would be a good idea to get acquainted with the land since I don't want to get lost." _Wait, "since I got here", what the hell . . . could she be?!_

"Are you a foreigner?!" _It explained her awesome scent, the fact that she had eyes, and such pretty eyes they were._

"Yep!"

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

_Who would've thought that the Cheshire Cat would be so adorably punk! He's got a boyish innocence to him, but from the look in his eye . . . he's a lusty one. Must be the cat part of him._

"Oh, that's why you smell so awesome!" Boris said with a grin. Morticia noticed that his canines were slightly sharper than normal.

"Hmm . . . hey, can I pet your ears?" Morticia asked, mesmerized as they moved on their own, especially when they popped up straight at her question.

"Uh, yeah. Just don't pull them." He requested before bending down. _So soft! _Was Morticia's thought.

* * *

**Boris's P.O.V.**

_Oh, hell. That feels so damn good. Shit, I can't moan, must suppress it! Crap, now I'm purring. Sometimes I hate being a cat, but damn this feels good._

I heard a giggle, and then something started to play with my tail. I felt dirt under my hands after a few seconds.

_When did I get so low? Ah, this feels so good. Something hard is pressed up against my right side, what is it? _I opened my eyes to see I was laying on my right side while Morticia and her celestial hands were behind me, petting my head and stroking my tail. _I will die a happy cat from all of this ecstasy._

**.0.0.0.**

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, I'm being piggy-backed somewhere, and it's night time.

"Awake at last. Can you walk yet, or do I need to keep carrying you?" Her voice was amused and barely strained. I fucking know I'm heavy, so how the hell is she able to carry me?

"I can walk." She lets me down and it's all I can do to remain standing. _What happened? Wait, why are my pants wet? I didn't, no, please tell I didn't-!_

Morticia started to laugh at the face I made when I realized what I had done. "I would take you to your home, but I don't know where it is. Since it's dark, I was wondering if I could stay with you."

_Thank everything that she's not making fun of me for this. I have lost my manhood today, we didn't even **do **anything! And yet this happened but, since my legs feel like jelly and I can barely walk, I think it was the best I've ever had._

"Sure. I hope you don't mind, but I have a lot of weaponry in my room." She said we could spar with knives but not guns, maybe she hated them as much as Alice.

"I don't mind. But could we get going, it's starting to get chilly out." I nodded and led the way to a random door, it took barely a thought to connect the door to my room, and opened it. "This is my place. It's . . . kinda messy. Sorry."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"It's fine." The Cheshire Cat's room was pink, purple, and gold in color. Guns of all types and styles hung on the walls, with a few blades thrown in for variety. "May I sit here while you go clean up?"

Red overcame the pink punks face. He shakily replied, "Yeah. I'll be back in, ah, I'll be out soon."

Morticia waited until she heard the shower start before softly laughing. _Priceless! I didn't think that it was giving him **that **much pleasure. I am so doing it again, maybe not anytime soon, but I will definitely do it again. Hmm, makes me wonder how the other animal type Role Holders will react. Although, I don't think that I can do that to Peter. He's too nice to me._

Morticia took note of all the chain and knickknacks, it was a lovely room. Somewhat similar to her old one, of course hers had a king size bed and less cat/skull-thingys. She was so caught up in admiring his sense of decorum that it wasn't until the door to his bathroom opened that she noticed it had been a good thirty minutes.

"Do you want anything to change into for bed?" A moment after he said that his face got red. "I mean, do want some pyjamas or something to change into?"

"Hmm. Yeah. I'll be good with just about anything you want to give me, I'm not picky when it comes to clothes." Morticia stated. Moments later Boris had given her a large shirt and a pair of knee-length shorts. "I'll be right back, don't do anything weird while I'm changing."

"I wouldn't-!" Boris tried to stutter out, his face a flaming red. Morticia just giggled.

"I'm teasing." She said simply before going into the bathroom to change.

* * *

**Boris's P.O.V.**

_I could sleep on the couch and she take the bed, but if she says no to that then we'll share the bed. If that happens I'll just sleep on top of the sheet, I am not going to be accused of being a pervert._

"Oi, koneko. you in there?" I jumped at this, she was waving a hand in front of my face.

"What does 'koneko' mean?" It didn't sound like a thing to call a guy.

"It means kitten. I could just call you neko, but that just doesn't sound right." She pondered this for a moment. "Oh, neko means cat."

"I kinda like neko better than koneko. At least neko sounds somewhat masculine." I pointed out.

"Hmm, alright. You can call me koneko and when we're alone I'll call you neko." Morticia said happily. _She's like a ray of sunshine when she smiles._

"Okay. Now, about sleeping. I was thinking that I'll take the couch and you take the bed." _It's a good idea, please take it! Although . . . it would be nice to cuddle up to somebody._

"We'll both sleep in the bed, and if you really don't want to then I just won't sleep." She said like it was the most natural thing to say. And maybe, to her, it was.

"We'll both sleep in the bed then." I said in a reluctant voice, but I was happy inside. _After she nods off, I'm going to cuddle!_

She got in first and I only went under the top cover. She was close to sleep when she said something that I almost didn't catch.

"It's okay to cuddle, but if you do anything inappropriet, I'll skin you." And with those words she fell asleep. And I cuddled up to her, holding her back to my front.

_She's so warm, and she smells like rain, something earthy, and lavender. She's the ideal foreigner, almost._

* * *

_**Author's Note~**_

If you can't guess at what happened to Boris . . . well, then you're a goody two shoes that isn't at all a pervert.

Want me to tell you?

Go down.

.

.

.

.

Further.

.

.

.

He came while she was petting him. Our cute little Boris had an orgasm from her petting. X}


	5. The Duke, It's Gowland!

_**Author's Note~**_

I have a poll up on my profile for the question at the end.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Morticia woke up to being cuddled to a well-defined chest that was very warm. An arm was slung over her waist, keeping her close but not constricting her movement. _Pfft. Kitty likes to cuddle~_

Morticia carefully got out of the loose "cage" to go to the restroom. By the time she got back, Boris was still asleep. It was rather amusing to Morticia, he had shifted to almost lay on his stomach and the top blanket had gone done to his knees and for some reason his tail was wiggling like a worm in his sleep, straight up the air.

_Oh God! I can't laugh, it'll wake him up and ruin this hilarious scene. If I just had a camera, this would be perfect!_

* * *

**Peter's** **P.O.V.**

"She's perfectly fine. It's not like she'll get shot . . . or cut, or mugged . . . or ra- I need to find her! She said she was going in the direction of the Amusement Park, maybe Gowland has seen her? No, she probably ran into that mangy cat." I started pacing in my work room, completely ignoring my work. "I haven't even introduced her to Alice yet! Morticia needs to stay safe until then, and if Alice likes her then I'll continue keeping her safe."

"White!" Vivaldi yelled from nearby. "Where is our dau-, Morticia?! We demand to know what has happened to her."

"She went out to explore the land, but her timing is out of hand! She left two time changes ago, her survival rate might be incredibly low!" My clock feels like it's trying to crumble, I don't like this feeling!

"Go find her! Bring her back if she is injured, otherwise you are to stay with her until she decides to return here." And with that, Vivaldi left me to do as she asked. I quickly ran out and entered the maze, I got through that and then made a bee line to the Amusement Park.

I couldn't see her anywhere. I couldn't hear her either, it was making me panic even more. I couldn't find Gowland to ask if he had seen her and I couldn't find that stupid cat, what the hell is wrong with me?! I can't track down anyone like I use to be able to!

"Boris! Stop being so sluggish! Neko, you promised to introduce me to Gowland!" That was definitely Morticia's voice, and apparently, she was talking to the Cheshire Cat. I walked toward the sound of her voice, she was trying to pull Boris from his room. "Fine, how about if I win a spar you take me to him and you win I'll let you sleep more?"

"What do you mean by 'spar'?" She jumped when I spoke, not expecting me to be behind her. I took a small amount of pleasure at her shock.

"Hi, Peter. Sorry for not coming back to the castle, but it was dark by the time I was going to head back . . . so I stayed with Boris." Now I was shocked.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Peter? Peter!" Morticia let go of her Neko to try and help the albino man who had started choking suddenly. "Breathe, Peter, breathe!"

"Wow, that's a neat shade of purple." Was all Boris said as he looked at them. Peter was indeed a very interesting shade of purple, obviously from lack of air.

"Dammit, Peter." Morticia started beating his back to make him start breathing again. _That'll be a bad bruise when he stops trying to die._

"I'm fine!" Peter said after a few moments. He was trying to regain his former posture, but the pain in his back was stopping him from standing up straight. Morticia had hit him. Hard. But it had cleared his air way so that he could breathe. "Please explain why you would spar with the Cheshire Cat, you're too fragile for that!"

"Actually, she kicked my ass when we first met." Boris said, putting in his two cents.

"Hardly, I just reacted when you jumped out of the bushes." Morticia's cheeks started to darken at Boris's words. She wasn't use to compliments, and she knew that Boris had meant what he said as such. "It should teach you a lesson about jumping out at people."

"Yeah, I can't believe you dropped me in less than three seconds! That was just awesome!" The cat's eyes, well visible eye, were sparkling at this. "We should so go spar right now, I want to see what other moves you got."

"I thought that you wanted to stay in bed and sleep. Where did you get all this energy from?" Morticia asked in a suspicious tone of voice.

"I can totally wake up if it's to have a fight with you! I mean, if what you did was an automatic reaction, I wanna see what you do when you think about it!" Morticia pondered this for a moment. If it would get Boris out of bed then she would do it.

"Okay. I think that the forest is a good place to do it. And no guns." Boris nodded enthusiastically before Morticia headed for the forest. Peter followed behind, quietly so as to not draw attention to himself. After a few minutes of walking though, he asked a question.

"Did you drink the Medicine of Hearts?"

"Yep. That crap tasted awful. I almost wretched it back up." Morticia said absent-mindedly, looking for a good spot to have a fight. "One of you got a hair tie or a piece of string?"

"I got a ribbon. Would that be good?" Morticia nodded and accepted a purple ribbon from Boris. Morticia put her hair into a low ponytail then braided it and tied the ribbon.

"Alright. No guns, no hits to the face, no below the belt hits, and no pulling of hair, ears or tail. Sound good to you Boris?" Boris nodded after a moment. "Peter, I want you to be the referee, which means that you can not shoot at Boris if he hits me. And I'm not fragile like most women."

". . . Alright. Just on the count of three the spar will begin. One. Two." Both the participants crouched down in anticipation. Peter was slightly, really, anxious about letting Morticia fight, but the look in her eye had made him agree quicker and . . . he wanted to see how well she could fight as well.

"Three." Morticia dodged Boris as he lunged forward, but he caught himself on his hands and spun to face her. She kicked out as Boris did the same, blocking before she twisted her leg around his then spun. Boris was thrown through the air and barely caught himself on a nearby tree.

"This is funner than I thought it would be!" Boris grinned as Morticia went to punch him, but he caught her fist only to have her kick his side. He went flying a few feet away.

"It might be better if you took off your fur, it might help you fight better." Boris got a hurt expression before he took off his pink boa, he looked around for a place to put it. "A tree limb would be pretty good. Now that your vision isn't blocked this will be interesting."

"You got it!" Boris ran towards the ravenette, and she ran at him, but when he was about to tackle her, she jumped up and used his back like a springboard. Morticia went up in the air while Boris landed face first on the ground.

"Three points for me, and zero for you." Morticia called out.

* * *

**Peter's P.O.V.**

Morticia was amazing! She had the fluid motions of a seasoned fighter and the grace of a dancer. She dodged and deflected all of the Cheshire Cat's attacks like it was nothing. _I picked a good foreigner! She can protect herself when I'm not there!_

"Okay, you win!" Boris said from his place on the ground.

"That looked like fun! Mind if I have a go?" Ace, that fucking bastard, he had found us.

"Peter, throw me your gun!" I wanted to shoot Ace, but I obeyed Morticia's command. If she could fight, then surely she could handle a gun.

"Aw, that's not fair! You have a gun and I only have a sword, oh well, I hope you can put up a good fight with it!" Ace charged while she evaded, she stayed a good ten feet away from him at all times, firing off my gun when he got too close. Ace deflected the bullets like he did with me, only she was aiming to distract, not kill.

"Hey, Ace, I bet you can't beat me with out your sword!" Morticia yelled.

"Maybe. I'll beat you and then I can listen to your heart!" Ace sheathed his sword and then threw it to the side. I was somewhat stunned, Ace was never without his sword.

"Oh, you won't win. I can guarantee that." Morticia murmured under her breath, I only heard because of my superior hearing.

Ace got into a sloppy fighting form as Morticia handed me my gun. Morticia was at his back the next instant, seemingly, breathing on his neck before jumping back. Ace was slightly flushed but turned to hit her, only to be stopped when she grabbed his fist. She then moved to where their faces were almost touching, and then moved to lick his neck, which made that idiot blush and try to grope Morticia. But Morticia moved back slightly then suddenly Ace was on the ground holding his crotch.

"Again . . . ?" Ace wheezed before passing out. It took a moment for the shock to disappear, and that was when I noticed Ace was two feet from Morticia, who hadn't moved since her attack.

"I need to go sanitize myself." Morticia shivered with a look of disgust on her face. "I feel gross and contaminated."

"Then why did you do that?" Boris was pale as a sheet, making his markings stand out more. He probably realized Morticia's rule about "no hits below the belt" had kept him able to procreate.

"It was the only way to beat him. Now, Boris, can I borrow some clothes so that I can take a shower? I feel like that card is touching me."

"Yeah, let's go real quick before he wakes up." And with that we dashed off to the felines room.

* * *

**Nightmare's P.O.V.**

"She certainly is entertaining. She can beat the Cheshire Cat and knock out the Knave of Hearts." _I wonder how she would do against Gray? Then again, if she did that move that worked with Ace, it might make Gray worse . . . and he use to like to cut his partners and he liked it rough. Shit, he might kill her by accident!_

"What did you say, Lord Nightmare?" _I swear, Gray has sparkles around him now that I'm taking this medicine. Actually, it's all of my workers. Is this a side effect? Perhaps I should talk to Alice or Morticia . . . I should talk to Morticia, she probably won't have a sparkle to her when I see her._

"Morticia just beat the Cheshire Cat in a spar and then knocked out Ace. Not very pleasant, but she did it. I think Peter did a good job with bringing her here, she'll fit into Wonderland very nicely." Gray was stunned, but didn't pass out, like he did the first five times I said something shocking, like finishing my paperwork, wanting more appointments, and taking my prescribed medicine.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Night again. It was such a lovely afternoon, oh well. Can I stay again, Boris?" Morticia asked after her shower. She was wearing the over sized shirt and the shorts again. She and Peter were sitting on the couch.

"Sure. I just don't know where everyone will sleep if Peter stays here. I suppose one of us could take the floor?" Boris was thinking about it pretty hard, if Morticia had to guess from the look on his face.

"Hey, Peter." Morticia said, interrupting what Peter was about to say. "You and me could sleep on the couch and Boris can sleep in his bed."

Peter was flustered at the suggestion and Boris was trying to not laugh at the Prime Minister's face. Morticia didn't dare look at Peter, she could tell that if she did then she would laugh.

"Okay." Peter said in a subdued voice.

"Good. now, can you please comb out my hair? It's a bit too much for me to reach." Morticia acted sheepishly as she said it. Peter just nodded and went to find a comb from Boris's bathroom.

"Koneko?" Boris looked at Morticia curiously, after all, she hadn't had a problem last night. Morticia just smiled and shook her head. Boris shrugged, he would get her to tell him when the PM was out of ear shot.

* * *

**Boris's P.O.V.**

The smile on Morticia's face was warm and had a mischievous tilt to it. It made me think of an imp. _I really want to know now. But I'll have to wait until the PM is away._

"I'll clean your clothes before I go to sleep. And find some blankets for you and Peter." I then went to go complete my task.

"Thank you, Boris." She said softly.

I smiled. It 's nice to have people thank you.

**.0.0.0.**

Morning came and with it, a weird question from the new foreigner.

"Why do you want that?" She wrote on the material I gave her.

_'I wanted to tell you why I had Peter comb my hair. It's a way to establish connects, bonds, between each other.'_

"Couldn't you have told me that?"

_'Maybe. But, I also wanted to write a letter to Vivaldi so Peter wouldn't be here. I want to meet Gowland without Peter making rude comments to him. I want Gowland to be in a pleasant mood when I speak to him.'_

"Oh. Okay, I gotcha." I did, the old man could be naggy when he was in a sour mood. "You write, and I'll get your clothes."

I left her to do what she wanted while I retrieved her clean clothes. They smelled like night air and . . . well, clean, maybe soap? No, that smell is too strong, clean is vague but it'll have to do.

"Peter, I want you to deliver this to Vivaldi. It's extremely important that you get it to her soon." I rounded a corner to see the damnedest puppy dog eyes ever to be made. I already wanted to give her what she wanted and they weren't even focused on me! "Please, Peter? It's really important and I can't give it to her right now."

"I'll . . . I will do it." He gently took the envelope from her. "I shall return shortly, unless I fall into a deep pit."

"You do good." I said after Peter was quite a ways away. "So what did you put in the letter?"

"Just telling her that I was fine, knocked out Ace twice, pretty much everything since I woke up. And I put in a little riddle that has no meaning to me."

"Can I hear it? I love riddles!" Was it a new one? I hardly come across ones I hadn't heard before.

"Okay, here it is. 'One for sorrow, two for joy. Three for a girl, four for a boy. Five for silver, six for gold. Seven for a secret, never to be told.' See if you can figure it out." She then took her clothes from me and went to go change.

_It sounds like a riddle for lovers'. "One for sorrow, two for joy." One is lonely, but two together is happy. I have no idea about three or four, but five and six could be engagement rings and wedding rings. Seven is more confusing than three and four._

"Oi, Neko, you in there? Or is your head hollow?" Morticia asked while playfully tapping my head. I swatted it away just as playfully. "So, to Gowland we will go?"

"Yeah. We'll just have to wander around the park until we can find him. He tends to wander around for no good reason."

"Alright. So, Ferris Wheel first?"

**.0.0.0.**

"Yo, I see him!" I exclaimed, pointing out the owner of the Amusement Park. She dragged me around more than I used to drag Alice! I find that quite impressive.

"Come on then! I didn't drag you all over this place for nothing!" Morticia then proceeded to drag to Gowland, literally. When I fell, she just kept pulling me along, how can a girl be so strong? "Hey, Gowland!"

"Hmm? Oh! Who are you, lil' lady?" Gowland said with a glimmer. "I am Gowland, owner of this here fine park."

"I'm Morticia Butler, new foreigner to Wonderland." She greeted while I was still in her grasp.

"What brought a pretty lil' thing like you here? Not that I mind any, always nice to have a pretty woman around." He said with a friendly grin. It was kinda creeping me out.

"I wanted to meet you, and see if you would be my knew drinking buddy." Her smile was just like his, it was getting scary.

"Sure! Wait . . . are you over the drinking age? I don't want you to be drinking a fore ya can." Gowland's question was met with a giggle.

"I'm twenty-two, I think that's old enough most everywhere."

* * *

_**Author's Note~**_

Since this series is a prompt for my, I was wondering who I should pair Morticia with first.

I'm putting off Blood, Ace, and Joker for later because I really don't like their attitude towards foreigners and people in general.

I haven't played the games or seen the anime, but I've read a lot of the manga. So if I get a character wrong, my interpretation of someone elses interpretation was wrong.

But tell me who the first pairing should be. I'll think of a good title for it.


	6. Alice Liddell

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Okay. So I can hold my liquor better than Gowland. That is kinda surprising." _It's a good thing I can still carry him._

Morticia steadily walked back to the Amusement Park with a sleeping Gowland on her back.

"Honestly, twenty-five fingers of tequila and he's out like a light. How can he be such a light weight compared to me?" Morticia looked at all the buildings before singling out the one that _had _to be Gowland's. "You owe me a hundred bucks, although that is chump change to what I got at the bar when they heard about our drinking contest. We are so doing Jack Daniel's next time, at a different bar."

Morticia propped Gowland by the door and gently, then not so gently when he wouldn't stir, shook him awake.

"Gowland, I need you to unlock your door. Don't make me slap you awake, it won't be pleasant at all." After a few more moments of trying to non-violently wake him up, she raised her hand to smack him across the face. He decided to wake when she got her hand all the way back.

"Hey, sweet tea. How ya doin'?" Gowland slurred.

"I need to get the keys to your room. Can you give them to me?" Morticia asked sweetly. Gowland, with his fuzzy mind, started searching his person until he found them. "Thank you, Gowland."

She quickly unlocked his door and pulled him in. Gowland was humming and randomly spouting off nonsense lyrics, he probably made them up from how bad they sounded.

"Hey, here's a good drinking song." That got Gowland to pay attention as she guided him to his bed. Morticia cleared her throat as she pushed onto his bed. "Show me the way to go home, I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Had a drink about an hour ago, and it went right to my head. No matter where I roam, by land, sea or phone, you can always here me singing this song on the way back home."

The Park owner had fallen asleep again, and Morticia took off his shoes and glasses and covered him partially with the blanket. She then just secured a place for herself on his plushest couch to sleep.

* * *

**Nightmare's** **P.O.V.**

"You out beat the Duke at a drinking contest. That's quite the feat, although no one can hold their own like the Knight." I saw Morticia grimace at my comment. She still didn't like the Knight, and with good reason.

"I don't want to go anywhere near that stupid card. I just might kill him if he gets too close and tries to do . . . 'things'. I'm not good with perverts that kill and act like morons, and he's a pedophile! I can just tell."

"You are far too perceptive to be a young person. But you have been through a lot." _Assassination attempts, losing two sisters and a brother, having people only want to be herr friend for what isn't even yet hers, losing her grandmother then her mother, being almost violated by her bodyguards too many times to count . . . and loneliness. She is far stronger than Alice, and most of the beings in Wonderland._

"Yeah, but it made me who I am now." She started contemplating something, I didn't pay attention so that she could tell me herself. It's the polite way and it gets old hearing every nuance of a persons thoughts.

"You look healthier. Have you done as I asked?"

"Yeah. I've been to doctors' appointments, and I have started taking the medicine prescribed. It's actually not that bad, it taste sweet." I smiled, it gave me more energy and I had stopped coughing up blood so much. "So, can I expect a meal this coming April Season?"

"Yeah, after I talk to . . . the Lizard? Isn't that the one that always ends up with the Caterpillar?" She pondered this.

"Yeah, Gray is the Lizard. He can't wait to meet you. Apparently you accomplished the impossible, you got me to be healthier. Although, I still do like to smoke." I could go for some now. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Go ahead. Gray, the Lizard, I'll talk to him then fix your meal and the dessert." Morticia chuckled. "I can already see that you're doing what I asked, but I want confirmation. That I want to see his face when he sees that it was me that got you to do all this."

"He passed out the first time he saw all the work I got done. Actually, he's done that five times. He thought I had dwarves help me the first time." I looked at her while taking an inhale from my hookah. She didn't have glitter or sparkles around her like my subordinates, maybe it's just their emotions taking physical manifestations. It's really creepy though. "It was actually pretty funny, an ex-assassin on his knees from astonishment. It was really amazing."

Morticia laughed a good one before we lapsed into companionable silence.

"Can you show me things from my world?" I could see her reasoning, and it was pretty good.

"Yeah. Watch here." I waved a hand and a small portal opened and let her see her friend.

_"Are you Ms. Heather Gottsphere?" An investigator asked to the young woman when she answered her door._

_"Yes. Is there something I can help you with?" The blonde woman asked in a confused voice, her green eyes taking in every detail._

_"I'm here on account of Morticia Butler. Can I talk to you in private?" The man seemed nervous and slightly saddened when he asked._

_"Morty?" Heather murmured. "Come in. Follow me."_

_She lead him to a sitting area in her home. After they were as comfortable as they could get, she asked, "Why are you here?"_

_"I'm an investigator hired by a law firm to locate you after the disappearance of Ms. Morticia Olivia Butler. When the conditions of her will were met, not contacting the firm once a week for three months, it was to be assumed that she had departed and would then leave all of her things to those stated in the will. There was only one, and that is you, Ms. Gottsphere." The man was apologetic as he said this. _

_"I, I see." They sat in silence for a few long minutes. "Why did she name me the benefactor?"_

_"You would have to talk to the law firm for that information. I was only hired to find you and tell you that you were to be given everything."_

I waved my hand again and the image skipped to a few days later, to where Heather was sitting in, what I assumed to be, the law firm.

_Ms. Heather Gottsphere, Mr. Herlton will see you now." A secretary said. Heather walked into the office door with a murmured "Thank you" to her. When Heather got seated the lawyer cleared his throat._

_"Ms. Gottsphere. I'm sorry that this has happened to you, but I must inform you that Ms. Butler might still be alive. She even left a letter that will tell you more about her situation. Do you want me to read it to you or would you like to save it for later?"_

_"Could you please read it? I don't think that I can right now." Heather looked like the only thing holding her together was that she wasn't at home, where she would most likely cry her heart out._

_"Uh, yes." Mr. Herlton pulled out a small envelope. " 'Dear Heather. I know that this will be strange, as I have never actually explained my family situation. I am the heiress to four different companies. At this I know that you'll wonder why I would leave all of this to you and not someone else. The answer is that I can't trust anyone other than you. I've met you and talked to you. I know that you're honest, and you actually wanted to be my friend for me and not for my money, name, or power. Yes, I have power. It kind of happens when two of my companies are employed by the President and the Queen of England. I know that this is sudden, and sad, but I want you to know that no one will know, other than my lawyer, that you are my sole 'heir'.  
_

_" 'Harold, who I assume is reading this to you, can tell you how many times I've re-written my will. All of my extended 'family' has been excluded because they have all tried to get to sign over everything to them and or have me killed. I have had thirty-seven attempts on my life. That's a lot for only being twenty-two. I took it all in stride, especially after I met you in person, because I finally had something to live for other than to spite my relatives. Which, you should totally see their faces after a failed attempt, it's pretty hilarious. I may have been kidnapped again, it's happened six times already, so I'm just making sure that no gold digger gets what's in my accounts. I've set up the companies so that they can be run on their own, but the money will go to charity and expenses. My personal bank account will go to you, and you will totally never have to work until you're a hundred and nine, I checked the math. I have also left you my home, which is kind of a mansion, and you can live in it or you can sell it to Donald Trump(The guy's been after it for six years), but if you sell it, have Harold there with you.  
_

_" 'My house holds many secrets, and the map that I included will tell you every single one of them. From the hidden traps, to the hidden rooms, to the vault, to the armory. Yeah, my family always thought it bast to be prepared. It also has all the access codes and keys. The fifth floor, **all **of the rooms on that floor, is dedicated to my various hobbies-the non harmful ones anyways. You'll be quite surprised at what I do in my free time.  
_

_" 'With love from a friend, Morticia.' " Harold set down the letter before refolding it, putting it back into the envelope and handing it to Heather._

I waved my hand again and the images were gone.

"Thank you, Nightmare." Morticia's voice was soft and barely audible. She sat, thinking about what this must have put her friend through. It was getting depressing.

"What kind of hobbies do you have?" That letter had implied that she had many. My question left her mind blank for a moment.

"Uh, well. I crochet, sew, cook, paint, draw, do pottery, bake, uh . . . archery, combat training, shoot guns, swordplay, poison study . . . write, read and . . . I think that's it." I gave a whistle.

"That's quite impressive. Do you design your own clothes?" They looked unique, even for her time.

"Yeah, I make them too. Hmm, oh, I also play the flute." _'And sing'_ Her thoughts said.

"I'd like to hear you sometime." On both accounts.

"Sure. I would have to find a flute first though." She agreed as the world started to fade away.

"You're starting to wake up. Goodbye, dear."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Morticia opened her eyes, relieved that her friend had gotten her will. She looked over to Gowland's bed and saw that he was still asleep.

"All for the better. I should fix him a cure before he wakes up." Morticia went about fixing a homemade hangover cure. By the time she was done Gowland was awake and groaning in agony. Morticia softly spoke to him. "Would you like a cure for your hangover?"

"If it'll work, give it 'ere." Gowland grumbled while waving a hand.

"Sit up so you can drink it." She told him when she was decently close. He blearily opened his eyes and blinked without pain, Morticia had drawn the curtains closed, and sat up. "Here, it's best if you hold your nose and chug it."

The Duke grumbled and did as prescribed, downing the contents of the glass quickly. Morticia softly chuckled at the "blugh" noise Gowland made.

"It'll take about thirty minutes to work. Just lay back down until you feel better." Morticia tucked in the hungover man after he gently laid back down. She then sat down to think about random things until be didn't feel like an ungrateful bitch had tried to hammer him to death.

"You should go enjoy yourself, not stay with a cranky old man who can't handle his drink." Gowland practically growled out. "I'll be fine."

"Alright. I'll probably be back later to check on you." Morticia quietly left his home to look around the park. The time was noon, and it was pretty warm.

After looking around for a while, she didn't want to spend anything, she heard Boris talking to someone. Morticia decided to go to him, and started humming to let him know she was near.

" . . . and then she dragged me to Gowland! It was pretty weird how the old guy flirted with her. Oh, then-"

"And then I took him out drinking and left poor little kitty in the dust." Morticia said when Boris and a blonde woman came into view. _Must be Alice_. "I see you talk about me while I'm not here. How polite my little Neko."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Alice wanted to know after I let it slip that I had met you." Boris sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh huh. Well, did you tell her that I beat you in a fight? Or Ace?" _It's so my job to rub it in._

"N-no. I thought that you could." He blushed at his failure. "Hey, why aren't you hungover? I saw you and the old man get into a drinking contest."

"I didn't even get tipsy. After twenty-five fingers of tequila Gowland passed out. Nightmare told me it was impressive, but if I really wanted a challenge then I have to face that stupid card." Morticia's voice and face got dark at the mention of Ace. Boris shivered while Alice looked between them, confused.

"I'm Alice. Boris hasn't told me your name." Alice said politely. Her voice got on Morticia's nerves.

"I'm Morticia. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice." Morticia replied back sweetly, trying to hide how annoyed she already was with the younger girl.

"You said that you went drinking, if it's not offensive, may I ask, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two. And you're seventeen. That's a little young to be with a mafia boss." _Stupid, ignorant, naive, teenage girl._

"Wh-what?! How did you-? I mean, um . . . I love him!" It took Alice a bit to come up with an answer that wasn't half done.

"Oh, I know you, girly. He's just dangerous to young girls is all. It'd be a shame if something happened to you." _Nosey little snit too._

"Nothing will happen to me while I'm with Blood! He'll protect me!" She said crossing her arms. Morticia had a blank face on and kept staring at Alice, unnerving the younger girl.

"You have been sheltered." Morticia said. Then she thought of something. "What is your last name?"

"Liddell." That made Morticia smirk.

"I used to own your father's trading company before I came here. It practically went bankrupt after you left, all the suitors that were lining up fled when they heard you disappeared, Edith was betrothed to a wealthy mans son before anyone could get their claws into her. But all of your father's benefactors were after you and wanted nothing to do with his company after you left. My great uncle bought it before it could go completely under-"

"Shut up! I don't, I don't want to-" She was looking more downtrodden than before.

"I'm just reassuring you that your family was fine after you left. Your sisters' married and had loving husbands', and your father got to continue to run the company as long as he lived." Morticia actually _hadn't _been doing that, but she knew that if the Mad Hatter found out she made Alice cry . . . well, Morticia liked being alive and not tortured.

" 'As long as he lived?' What do you mean by that?" Alice asked breathlessly.

"I mean that what I'm talking about happened almost a hundred years ago. I don't know the details of your sisters' lives but I know that they married men that they loved who loved them in return." _No way in Hell am I tell her that her eldest sister died after a year of marriage. But Alice a vanished when she was twenty-two, so why does she look like a teenager?_

"Thank you. It means a lot to me. But what year did you come from?" Alice started to look at the attire Morticia was wearing.

"2014. Almost no women wear skirts or dresses. All of them wear make-up though. It's kinda awful."

* * *

**Peter's P.O.V.**

I was just returning to the Amusement Park when I heard Morticia's voice and two different heartbeats, a sound completely different from a ticking clock. I hurried to see what I dearly hoped was Alice.

"Alllllice!" I shout and leap to hug my love but she moves out of the way, causing me to land face first on the ground.

"Peter! Are you okay?!" I feel, I think, Morticia turn me over. "Peter, you have a crack in your glasses. You should know to not do that to people, you and them can get hurt very badly."

"Sorry, Morticia dear. But I saw Alice was near, and leaped at my love without fear!" I saw Alice giving Morticia and I a strange look. I hop up to my feet. "My sweet Alice, I hold Morticia as a friend of me. She helps me and beats Ace with such zeal!"

Morticia was blushing at my last comment, although she didn't look that bothered by it.

"Eh?! She really did beat Ace? Why would you do that, it's cruel!" My darling Alice cried out.

"I was protecting myself. If Peter and Boris hadn't been there I probably would have died." Her face darkened and then she murmured too low for dear Alice to hear, "or been raped by that stupid card."

"That-" Alice didn't seem to know what to say to this, amazing, my smart and quick witted Alice didn't have anything to say.

"I'm sorry to say, but that's how life is, Alice. You defend when you get attacked, or you die. I personally like living, it shows those that hate me how much I hate them. Ah, the looks on their faces when they see me alive." Morticia had a somewhat dreamy look on her face, she probably went off to her own little world.

"So why are here, my darling? Did you miss me so greatly after our last parting?"

"I came with Blood when came to negotiate with Gowland." Alice told me.

"What?! I have to go get Gowland then. Bye, Peter!" My black haired friend then ran off.

"So, what do ya think of Morticia? She's pretty awesome, don't ya think?" That cat asked.

"I think that she's unique and is better suited to be here than me. She seems like she can handle the violence and bloodshed better." This put a clouded look over Alice's face. "I like her though, it's nice to not be the only foreigner now."

_I'll make sure she stays safe then, if only for my darling's benefit._


	7. Mafia Minus A Mouse

**Normal P.O.V.**

Morticia hurried back to Gowland's room to make sure Blood didn't try to kill him in his sleep. When she got there she was out of breath and no one was around, and she knocked.

"Hey, sweet pea! Thanks for that thing this morning, it really helped." Gowland said cheerfully when he opened the door.

"Gowland, Blood is here! Oh god, I think I hit that bench harder than I thought." Morticia gasped out while clutching her leg.

"Dupre? Hmm. Well, you need to rest your leg, you might have bruised it." He said as he ushered her inside. He sat her on the couch she had slept on and then moved her pant leg to see. "Yeah, that's gonna bruise pretty badly. You shouldn't walk on it so much."

"It'll be fine. I've had worse in more painful places." She said nonchalantly. Gowland opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when a knock came from his door.

"It's probably Dupre." He grumbled before going over to answer the door. "Why are you here? I have more important things to worry about."

"Like that lovely lady sitting on your sofa? Come now, _Mary,_ aren't you too old to be with someone so young? Do you even have-"

"Oi, quit bugging Gowland! You came to negotiate, so negotiate!" Morticia said from her seat. "I'm surrounded by macho men . . . "

"Well, little rose, who might you be?" Blood asked in his seductively evil voice. Trying to be a gentleman as he bowed to her.

"I am sorry, where are you manners, it's only proper etiquette to introduce yourself before asking the other persons name. But, I'll make an exception for you." Morticia said smoothly as she stood up. "I am Olivia Butler. Pleased to you, Mad Hatter."

Gowland looked at Morticia with an expression of awe and confusion, then he arched a brow. Morticia shrugged and gave him an innocent look.

"I am Blood Dupre, the Mad Hatter. My subordinate had to go after some of our employees, but he should be back soon." Blood then looked between the foreigner and Gowland. "Well, Ms. Olivia, you and Mary seem to know each other quite well. Are you two perhaps lovers'?"

"Nah. We're drinking buddy's! Which reminds me. Gowland, pay up." Morticia held out her hand and Gowland sighed before handing her the money. She stuck it in her pocket before asking, "Where do you keep the strong stuff?"

"The strong is over there." Gowland gestured in the general direction of his hardcore liquor and Morticia went in search of it. "I'm not giving you anything, Dupre. You know this.

"Yes, yes. Why let her have the strong stuff? She's not that high in weight class." Blood looked thoroughly confused, as much as his poker face would allow.

"She can handle her own. Hey, sweet pea, could you get four glasses from the cabinet?" Gowland asked when she located his stash. She nodded, gathered them and brought it over.

"Would you like one, Mr. Dupre?" Morticia asked as she poured a glass, secretly slipping in something. _Odorless and flavorless, it won't kill him but it'll be fun watching him run to go throw up._

"How kind of you, I will take some. After you drink it first." Blood said. _He's a smart one, but I'm immune to it._

"I think you just want a glass that has touched a maidens lips." Morticia said before sipping, swishing it around and swallowing. "Satisfied?"

"Very." He said before taking the glass and drinking.

"So, when is your subordinate going to get here?" Morticia asked Blood while calculating how long it would last before he became nauseous.

"I believe he should be getting here right about now." He said and then a very tall man came through the door, he was dragging two protesting twins.

"Shut up you brats!" The tall man yelled at the children.

"Screw you chickie-rabbit!" Said the twin with red eyes.

"We were just tryin' to find big sis!" Said the twin with blue eyes.

Morticia whistled sharply, causing the tall, blonde man to lower and cover his hare ears, and everyone else to flinch.

"Such lovely young men you have at your disposal. Almost seems like a reverse harem in the making. I'm certain that the maids must be all a flutter about anything you do for days on end." Morticia said smoothly before taking a sip of her strong drink. "Gowland, this isn't all that strong. I could show you a brand that would put even me under."

"I think I'll pass on that. If this is strong for me and weak for you, I'll keep to the weak stuff."

* * *

**Elliot's** **P.O.V.**

"Uh, Blood, who is she?" I could hear a heartbeat from her and she had eyes. She was drinking something that could knock me out after five glasses, yet she called it weak.

"This young woman is the newest foreigner. I also think that she would want to introduce herself." My eyes flick over to the woman sitting next to Gowland.

"Hello. I am Morticia Olivia Butler. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm assuming that you are the March Hare?" Her voice was so silky, I hadn't noticed before because of my shock, but I could listen to her for days.

"Yeah, I'm Elliot March. It's nice to meet you, Morticia." I saw her lips twitch just the tiniest bit as she glanced at my ears, but she said nothing about them. I could see Blood's disapproval of something in his eyes but it was gone the next moment, it might not have even been there to begin with. "So, why are you here?"

"I just came to make sure Gowland's hangover was gone. I'm glad it is, it would have been awful to watch him talk to anyone while try to not shoot them." She chuckled then murmured so quietly I almost couldn't hear, "It would be pretty funny, don't you think dog-man?"

I was shocked, how did she know I was a dog?! I mean, I know I'm a hare because that's my role, but I'm also a dog.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey, lady!" Said the blue eyed twin.

"Will you be our new sister?!" Finished the red eyed twin.

"I will be you Onee-chan. Alice is your big Sis, while I'm your Onee-chan. It's only fair, and besides, I'm older than Alice."

"What?! Really?" They chorused together.

"Yep. I won't say but, I'm almost old enough to be your mother. But you boys will grow up in the blink of an eye and I'll just be the same old me, looking after two boys that no longer need me." Morticia put fake tears at the end of her statement, the kind you knew were fake. The boys fell for it and rushed to hug her.

"We'll always need you, Onee-chan!" Said blue eyes.

"We'll take care of you! We'll always need our Onee-chan!" Said red eyes.

"Thank you, boys. But, I would like to know your names. Would you please tell me?" Morticia asked, trying not to giggle at the twins' cuteness.

"I'm Dee!" Stated the boy with blue eyes.

"I'm Dum!" Stated the boy with red eyes.

"We're the Tweedles!" They said together. _That reminds me of an anime about a host club, minus the somewhat creepiness._

"It's good to meet you two, it's good to see young ones having fun." She smiled tenderly, she also heard almost all of the role holders suck in a breath at her smile. _Blood doesn't like me, figures since I gave him my middle name. I probably made him feel foolish. Oh, I am so gonna laugh about this when he goes away._

**.0.0.0.**

"Goodbye, I'll see when I can come visit. I still have yet to meet some of the role holders, so I'll be exploring for awhile." She said. The twins ran to hug her goodbye, proclaiming how much they loved her and begging her to visit them. Elliot was far more subdued, saying a quick farewell with a wave. Blood, was . . . Blood, he turned away in a snit and left with his subordinates trailing behind.

"I hate that man." Morticia said after they had been gone a while.

"Couldn't agree more. But. Why do you hate him? I know my reason, I want to know yours." Gowland glanced her way.

"He uses false and manipulative words to get what he wants. I spoke to Alice, her demeanor when she said 'he'll protect me' implied that he puts her through hell for his own for of fun. She's been sheltered from everything, she doesn't know the difference between a smooth talker and an honest man. Then, when he saw me, he implied that I whore myself to any man I come across, and he insulted you! He called you old and me a harlot when I haven't even been kissed! That man, he isn't even a man! I would call him a snake, but that would offend snakes and I like them too much to do that. He's just, ugh!" Morticia was growling at this point and Gowland had his eyebrows so high up they almost went under his short bangs.

"Uh, Morticia. This might be a personal question and I really was listening to all of what you said, but why have you never even been kissed? You're beautiful enough to have to beat 'em off with a stick." Gowland was seriously perplexed by this.

"Every man I've known has been like Blood, a smooth talker or outright after my body and or my money. All of them were too immature and arrogant. I get the immature, they were my age! But thinking they could win me with a few well placed words just because I was a high society girl is just stupid! Fucking bastards the lot of them! I hope they rot in the ditches they rolled out of! Who the hell even asks the kind of things they did?! I could just, I can't even think of anything bad enough!" She was breathing heavily at the end of her angry rant. Gowland hesitated for a moment then wrapped his arms around her.

"Sweet pea, they just didn't see what makes you truly beautiful. It's all you'll ever need, your personality. They don't know the woman that is quick witted with a sharp tongue, the woman that can drink grown men under the table, and they don't know the girl that is kind to others." Gowland said while trying to not put his foot in his mouth. He was rubbing her back while speaking and she was almost instantly soothed.

* * *

**Peter's P.O.V.**

This is frustrating. Alice will not let me interrupt the Hatter and Gowland. I want to make certain she is safe, which is from from it with that hat wearing bastard there. And speak of the devil, there he is with his rabbit and gate keepers'.

"Alice, it is time for us to be going. Ms. Morticia wishes to visit soon, and I invited her to a tea party. You'll be there too, won't you?" Blood asked Alice.

"Of course! You know I love your tea parties." And with that they all walked off. It's really depressing to see her so casually turn her back on me, her Sunday Afternoon. But it was best for her to not remember, although if she had to be with someone, why did it have to be that arrogant jackass?

"Ya know, if you keep showing open hostility to Blood that it'll only make her run to him more and feel uneasy." I spun around to see Morticia behind us, the Cheshire Cat and I.

"What?" I was thoroughly confused.

"I'll tell you later. We should be getting back to the castle. I miss sleeping in my room." Morticia said wistfully. Good enough to leave, I don't like being in germ infested places.

"Let's go then! Back to our den." I started for the Amusement Park's gate, going slowly as I heard Morticia saying goodbye to the cat. I waited for her to catch up to me before I started to walk to the castle. After a we were a long ways from the park I asked her, "What did you mean earlier?"

"Well. She doesn't realize that you are represent her most precious memories, at least consciously. She does things rebelliously from you because you are what she needs to forget in order to be happy. If you say something is bad, she'll do it, within reason. And that hat wearing bastard is considered within reason. Whatever you disapprove of turns into the forbidden fruit, it's why she worries about you when you try to ignore her, you are important to her. She just needs to realize that her happiness isn't there with a man who treats her like dirt and his personal whore. She is neither and deserves respect." Morticia Explained her reasoning. It was pretty sound.

"That does make sense. She does seem to go for the ones that I indicate are dangerous to her. And when I did ignore her she sought me out. But why go to that man?" I thought out loud.

"From what I understand, he looks like her old lover that went to her sister. Of course, that an old picture I saw and her father rambling while going senile. He was one old bastard." I sighed. That would explain so much. She's probably trying to see her former love in him then. "He never said the man's name but apparently he was her former tutor."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Morticia didn't really think that they should help Alice, the girl had made her choice and it was one that could get her killed. One of Morticia's favorite sayings was, "If you made the decision you live with it, if someone helped you make it then you drag them down with you."

It was a pretty good one in Morticia's opinion.


	8. The Lizard and The Clockmaker

**Normal P.O.V.**

Morticia sighed. It was good to be in her own bed, albeit a borrowed one, and in clean clothes after a nice hot shower.

"So you met the Mad Hatter. And you slipped him some nasty stuff." Nightmare said in an amused voice.

"Wow, I didn't even notice that I fell asleep." Morticia said. "But yeah. It'll make him think that he's got a stomach virus, nausea, vomiting and diarrhea. Every time he makes me angry, he'll think I'm cursing him. It gets pretty funny."

"That does seem pretty awesome." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I was kind of considered the town witch. Anyone that got on my bad side became sick, they thought that I was cursing them when it was simple plants extracts. You should have seen the looks on their faces when I would walk through town, I almost died laughing every time!" Morticia said laughing.

"You got the Bloody Twins on your side as well. You really know how to mold people to your will." Nightmare took a puff off of his hookah.

"I was an heiress that required talking to people. People that were like Blood, only more civil about there insults. Turn of phrase and diplomacy are key things that an heiress needs to learn." Morticia paused. "Although I'm out of practice. I haven't met with any socialites in almost to years, that makes me somewhat rusty."

"It's understandable. I myself am not prone to good conversation, and I can read the thoughts of those I talk to." He smiled down at her. Then the dream started to fade. "Looks like you're waking up. See you soon. April Season is just around the corner."

Morticia awoke to knocking on her door. She got up and opened it to see a maid.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Miss Morticia, but Prime Minister White wishes to speak with you." The young maid said.

"Thank you, you may go back to your regular duties." Morticia said. The maid bowed and left. Morticia closed the door and sighed, she felt like she hadn't slept that long. She switched to some other clothes, ones that were not short and revealing, and put on her boots.

"Ugh, you're lucking I like you Peter, or I would kick your ass for waking me up." She yawned as she made her way to Peter's office. He was waiting outside of it for her. "What did you want?"

"I wished to show you the cherry blossoms. They bloom in the spring." Peter said with excitement.

"Peter,. I appreciate that you wanted to show me the trees since they bloom in . . . spring. Spring? Is it April Season?" Morticia asked intently.

"Er, yes. I hope Alice visits, it's the time for lovers' to get together and rejoice their love!" Peter almost had little hearts surrounding him, he was that lovestruck.

"Give me a moment, I need to get somethings from my room." Without waiting for a reply Morticia raced back to her room and gathered a sweater, thick pants, a tank top and knee length shorts. She put all of it in a small satchel and made her way back to Peter. "Let's go look at the blossoms. It would be good to have tea under them while feeling the breeze caress the trees."

Peter led the way to the garden full of blossoming Japanese Cherry Trees. The sight almost took Morticia's breath away and it would . . . had it not been for Ace walking around while Vivaldi looked annoyed at him.

"Fuck. Stupid card." Morticia muttered. Showing her distaste for the direction challenged Knight. Peter's ears twitched, signaling that he had heard her.

"Morticia! Come join us for tea! The petals dance with the passion of two inflamed lovers'." Vivaldi said. Morticia sat next to Vivaldi on the blanket and Vivaldi poured her a cup of tea. "We read your letter. It is quite amusing to know that you did such a thing to that idiot male."

"Glad to be of entertainment. He deserved it every single time. He shouldn't be left near children or me. Next time, I just might kill him." Morticia said coldly.

"Hey, pretty lady. I have yet to get your name, it's a Knight's duty to know all the names of the beautiful women." Ace was trying and failing to be suave. Morticia gave him an icy glare.

"You shall know my name when choose. Until that time comes you may refer to me as Olivia." Morticia turned to the Queen. "I am sorry, Majesty, but I have places to visit before the day is done."

Morticia got up and started walking away, but Ace tried to stop her. Morticia swung a kick at his head jumped away from him. "Peter! Please keep him busy for me!"

"I shall do it!" Peter called before he started firing shots at Ace.

"Annoying card." Morticia walked toward the Clock Tower. After reaching the territory she sprinted to the door. "Fucking cold ass wind."

"Nightmare! Which way!" Morticia called out.

'_Up the stairs, to the left, fourth door.' _Nightmare directed as she went along.

"Nightmare! It's good to see you. Have you been taking your medicine?"

"Yes! Gray can vouch for me. I think he went to make cocoa." Nightmare mused.

"Okay. Can you direct me to the bathroom? I want to change into something warmer." They both ignored the grunt from the man working on a clock on the other side of the room.

"Over there." Morticia went and changed, coming back wearing thick black jeans, a dark blue sweater, and her boots.

"Lord Nightmare, I brought the hot chocolate like you asked." A deep male voice said. A tall man with dark grey hair came in through the door holding a tray with four mugs of steaming liquid. "I still don't understand why you asked for four when there is only three . . . of us. Who might you be?"

"I am Morticia. It's a pleasure to meet you. And you too." Morticia said to the man at the desk. He glanced at her before going back to his work, almost as though he was embarrassed.

"I am Gray Ringmarc. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Morticia." Gray set the tray on a table in the middle of the room. He then turned back to her. "Are the foreigner that got him to go to doctors appointments and take his medicine?"

"Yes, I-" Morticia gasped when Gray dropped to his knees in front of her and latched onto her waist. She gently placed a hand on his head.

"You are amazing! Thank you for helping me, even if you did not mean to. You are an angel!" Gray proclaimed into her stomach.

"I am no tenshi. I am merely someone who knows how to get the desired effects." Morticia took Gray's head in her hands. "Now, please get off of me. I am not worthy of such praise. You need not grovel and thank me, I did what I felt was right."

_'You have him eating out of your hand! You really deserve praise now.'_

_Hardly. But he really shouldn't do that again . . . in public anyway. I get, um, you know._

_'What? Wait, oh . . . wow. That, I did not need that image.'_

_It happens when you look into my head. I happen to be into that sort of thing. I might be as pure as the driven snow, when I find my Koiishi, we might not be seen for days.  
_

"Who might you be?" Morticia asked the man with blue hair as Gray got off his knees.

"Julius Monrey." Was all he said. He continued tinkering with the clock.

"So he's the Clockmaker? He fits. Good with small things and his hands." Morticia was holding in a laugh as the room seemed to freeze.

"I can't believe you just said that! Wait, it's you, I totally can!" Nightmare was laughing so hard he was almost coughing up blood, Gray was red in the face and coughing into his fist, while Julius was just red.

"Do you want me to come up with some more perverse? I'll do it, you know I will. I, however, meant with fixing the hearts of this world. You all just took it the wrong way." Morticia was having a hard time holding in her laughter, her lips were twitching, trying to come away from the slight from she had. "Now, where is the kitchen? I have a bargain to keep."

"It's on the first floor, just past the stair well. I'll tell you when you get there." Nightmare said after he was mostly done laughing. Morticia then left in search of the kitchen.

* * *

**Nightmare's** **P.O.V.**

"She is . . . certainly interesting." Gray managed to get out. Morticia was certainly interesting, she made Julius blush! And Gray!

"She is almost perfect for this world. I give my thanks to the White Rabbit on that one." I really do have to thank Peter, Morticia is the most entertaining thing I've ever seen! "I'm going to go check on her."

I slipped away before either could say a word. I was actually good on time when I reached the Clock Tower's kitchen, I suppose the medicine has been helping.

"Morticia, how is it going?" I ask as I walk through the door. It smells heavenly in here.

"It's fine. Did you leave them in the dust? Gray will probably come after you." She said while cutting up vegetables. Her humming was quite homely, her cooking smelled divine and she had a grace to her that could only come from a dancer.

"Have you been taught to dance?"

"Yes. It was tiresome and rather boring, but required for all those stupid parties and functions I had to attend." She also moved the knife in quick concise movements. It made sense since she had trained with them extensively. "My childhood was decently boring and dangerous, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. I had three wonderful siblings, a doting mother, and a hilarious grandmother."

"Hmm. That sounds like a fairly normal childhood for those in Wonderland. Although I don't think they were ever forced to learn all that you did." Morticia hummed a reply and I sat as she cooked the meal that she had promised, also preparing the dessert that went with it.

Gray didn't enter the kitchen until my meal was done and the final preparations for the dessert were under way.

"Let me finish it. You have already made the meal for Lord Nightmare, it would only be right to finish this." Gray said when he saw her making the last touches before cooking it.

"Gray, as much as I appreciate the offer, if you try to take over I will allow Nightmare to stop going to appointments and to quit taking his medicine. I am doing this as my end of the bargain stated, if you interfere then the deal is forfeit." Her grin was chilling and I was doing my best to ignore it as I took a bite of meat.

_It taste as good as it smells! _This food had to be the best I've ever had, then again it's only been Gray cooking for me and the occasional pitying maid.

"I will leave it to you then. I must say, it smells very tasty, is there extra?" Gray asked with hope.

"Of course. I have enough for three more servings." She then dished out two plates. "One of those is for Julius, please take it to him. I will stay and continue cooking and will look after Nightmare."

"Yes, Miss Morticia." Gray took both plates and went to do as Morticia had asked.

"Oh, and Gray." Gray stopped and looked at her. "Tell Julius that he is to eat that before continuing his work. He needs the strength and if I come up there when the dessert is finished and it is not eaten, you will be the one in trouble."

The look of malice and promise of violence in her face and voice made us both shiver, me because I knew that she could match Gray, him because she looked scary as hell.

"That was frightening. I thought that he would actually convince you to let him cook." I try to say it blandly but a good dose of fear leaks into my voice.

"Even if it was not for the bargain, I would not let him take over. He doesn't know the recipe and I feel that he will not do as I instruct." She explained while putting the dessert into the oven. Then she started to fix herself a plate. "I will have to teach him the basics of cooking. I don't want him to kill you while I'm not there to cook for you."

"That would be most appreciated!" I readily agree.

"If he cooks so bad that you're willing to do what you fear in order to get a decent meal, that's quite the understatement." We both laughed at this.

* * *

**Julius's P.O.V**

"What do you want now?" I ask. I am in no mood to deal with more "visitor's"

"Miss Morticia has made us a meal, it's quite tasty. She wanted you to eat it before continuing to work." Gray shuddered. "She was most . . . persuasive about it."

"Give it here." If she frightened Gray then could could do some serious damage, and to hell with my tower and clocks being ruined because of one woman!

Gray placed it on an empty space of my desk and moved to the table that I kept in the middle of the room. I stood and collected the various books on my work desk then returned them to their proper places on the book shelf. I sat back down and pulled the plate closer to me, away from the clocks lest they be damaged accidentally.

I sigh and take a bite of the meat. It was divine! This had to be no mere mortal woman, she had already done too many astounding things to be considered human. The vegetables proved to be just as flavorful as the meat, this woman was the best cook I had ever met.

My stoic veil remains, but is slightly ruined by my eating quicker.

_If she can make coffee as good as she cooks, I just might ask her to stay._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Do you think they heeded my warning?" Morticia asked as she checked the sweet treat.

"Yep. In fact, Julius just had a thought about if you made coffee as good as you cook then he may ask you to stay." Nightmare said with amusement.

"Hmm. Coffee is pretty good your treat. Perhaps I should try making some, although it doesn't look like the thing I use to make coffee." She eyed the coffee grinder with a wary look. "Would you be my test taster for it? I don't think that I'll be horrible at it, but it would be nice to know what you think of it."

"Sure. You can do pretty much everything right, so why not this?" Nightmare said with a shrug.

"I can do those things well because I practice them. This, however, is new." Morticia set to work on grinding the coffee, then boiling it.[1] When it was done, she poured a small amount for Nightmare and herself. "It smells okay."

"Yeah." He then took the first drink. "It's decent. Not good, not bad."

"I'll give you some more then, and fix it up nice." Morticia took his mug and poured him more before adding cream, cinnamon, honey, and a small amount of sugar. "Try it now."

He took a sip and then started to heartily drink it. When he quit for a breath of air he said, "Make more, please."

Morticia raised her eyebrows at him but made more coffee. By the time she was done, the dessert was done as well.

"You get the first piece." She said while giving him a piece. He took a small bite, it was still burning hot, and almost burnt himself trying to eat more. "Pace yourself! And drink the coffee, it's made to highlight the ingredients in my pastry."

Nightmare took a swig of the fixed coffee while he had a bite of the sweet in his mouth. Morticia didn't think she could have seen a happier face. She got herself some and ate along with him, at a much more sedate pace. When they were finished she put everything into the sink to be washed later.

"Now let's see if I can freak out Gray." She dished out the sweet treat and prepared the coffee, putting it on a tray, and then they both went to Julius's work room. Morticia slowly opened the door.

"Gray." She drew out his name in a menacing way, the effect further enhanced by the door creaking. "Did you do as I told you?"

"Y-yes! I did as you asked, Miss Morticia." _I swear, he almost said "Mistress", I am going to see if I can exploit this later._

"Good." She changed her voice to a carefree one. "I have dessert with sweetened coffee. And you are to eat it as well Julius, you need something sweet in your sour life."

Gray appeared relieved and Julius grumbled. She sat the tray on the table and gave Gray his portion first. Then took away Julius's dirty plate and replaced it with the sweet and the coffee. Morticia could see Julius eying the coffee, even though he was very good at hiding it. He chose to eat before taking a drink. Morticia could see the gleam of joy in his eye, he enjoyed it very much.

"If you like it then I'll be surer to come and visit often. I won't order you as I did this time, but I'll request that you take a break to eat or sleep." Julius nodded in reply, making Morticia wear a grin almost identical to Boris's. "I must be off now, before the seasons stop fluctuating. Goodbye all."

Then she left, headed to the Amusement Park.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

[1] I have _**NO **_idea how to make coffee when you grind it yourself. Just making that clear, and I'm only guessing.

Koiishi means beloved

Tenshi means angel


	9. The Door Mouse and The Joker

**Normal P.O.V.**

Morticia walked to the Amusement Park quickly, the icy wind was throwing her hair in her face and she hated it. _Why couldn't I have braided this stupid shit?_

It wasn't long before she got to the Amusement Park, then the heat started to get to her. She slipped into a public restroom and changed to her lighter clothes before continuing on. She came out wearing a lavender tank top, and black knee-length shorts, with her boots.

"Hey, sweet pea! Good to see ya! I've got some watermelon if you want." Gowland said when she found him. He was wearing an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt and knee-length shorts. Morticia briefly ogled the all male goodness that was in front of her before saying yes to a piece of watermelon. He handed her a slice and said, "I got some swim suits if you want. They would make it ten degrees hotter if you would wear them."

"That's a nice thought, but I don't swim in public pools. And I would only show off for my love, not an entire park. Thanks for the watermelon!" With a wink and a wave she left a slightly flustered Gowland in her stead.

She ate while she walked around, avoiding being splashed and water from water guns. It wasn't until she was almost to the tree line that she was finished eating, she threw away the rind and continued walking. She could faintly hear a boy screaming and Boris laugh sadistically.

Morticia walked further until she was almost squirted in the face with a water gun. Then she was tackled by a boy with mouse ears.

"Save me! Chu! He's gonna eat me!" The boy screamed as he clung for dear life onto Morticia.

"Boris! You should not treat him this way! This poor Door Mouse has done nothing wrong and you need to stop scaring him to death." Morticia said. The boy then looked up at her.

"Wow, you're a pretty lady, could I squeak in a kiss?" He then puckered his lips and leaned forward to kiss her but was stopped by a hand holding him back, a hand that was over his face. Morticia's hand. "Chu?"

"I did not agree to kiss you." Morticia said in a cold tone. "Introduce yourself to me properly or I will let Boris chase you."

"I-I'm Pierce Villiers, the Door Mouse." He got up and fidgeted. "Could I have a hello kiss?"

Morticia got up and dusted herself off. She looked at Pierce before shrugging and grabbing his face. Pierce let out a small squeak at the shock, then blush when She kissed his cheeks. "I'm Morticia Butler. If you try to kiss me without my permission then I'll be forced to act worse than Boris, and I won't stop just because I can't find you."

"Wow, Koneko, that's intense." Boris said from his spot a few feet away. He was holding a water gun, the one that had almost got her, he only wore swimming trunks and his pink boa. He hadn't left much to the imagination before, but now he was just flaunting his toned body.

"It's what happens when you try something I don't like. Now, Pierce, you should go before Boris gets free." The mouse boy ran aft a seconds hesitation.

"Aw! Koneko, I was having fun!" Boris whined, pouting that he got interrupted in a chase.

"Neko, this will prove how good a tracker you are. Besides, a head start is the polite thing to do. One, two, three, go!" Boris bolted after Pierce. "At least I gave him a good start."

She wandered deeper into the forest. Randomly going in a direction. The trees started to have signs and arrows on them, and further in there was doors.

_I'm in Joker's forest. Fuck, I didn't want to meet him yet!_

"Why, is that a lost little lamb I see?" Morticia turned to see a red haired man six feet behind her. "Tell me young miss, who are you?"

"I'm the new foreigner. I'm lost, can you tell me how to get back?" Morticia asked with the most naïve look she could muster. _I hope I look like Alice right now._

"I am Joker and this is the Forest of Joker. Why are you lost dear? Perhaps I can help you?" Joker suggested. Morticia felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you." Morticia said humbly. She looked at the Jester before he, yes Jester and not the Warden. Morticia knew that this was Joker's "white side", the side that didn't openly show hostility, which kept her safe for the moment.

**"Quit being sweet you fucking bitch. It's making me nauseous." **_Oh shit. The Warden has taken an interest! This is bad._

"Joker, do you by chance have a counter part?" Morticia was still acting like a naïve little girl, and it was lulling him into a sense of security. Joker looked mildly shocked when she asked but nodded.

"Yes. That's right. Come with me and I'll help you." He beckoned for her to follow. She did so, albeit unwillingly.

_I'm fucking screwed. I can feel it. I just hope that it's not literally, I don't want my first time to be under these circumstances!_

"Where are we headed?" She asked.

"We are to meet my counterpart and explain things to you." Joker said as things started to turn to grey stone and broken toys. Morticia was trying to not hyperventilate, and she was doing a good job except that her breath quickened just the slightest. "This is the Jail."

"I see. Where is the other Joker?" Morticia didn't want to know but she did not want him behind her.

"I'm right fucking here, bitch." Said the Warden, appearing to the right of the Jester. Morticia let out a relieved breath.

"What did you need to explain to me, Joker?" She asked in a slightly timid voice. She wasn't even pretending to be scared at the moment, she knew what the Joker could do, and it wasn't anything good.

"Well, dear foreigner, we are to have you play cards with us to change the season. For in April Season, a foreigner can not pass through the different seasons in each territory. We control what the season is, and you must beat us to make us change it." Said the Jester. He was looking giddy while the Warden was had a smug smirk on his face.

"I can beat you at anything?" Morticia asked. This could work in her favor.

"Yes, although we like cards the best."

"How about a drinking contest?" Morticia had never lost one of those, she could drink barrels of alcohol and barely get tipsy. She hoped to everything that they weren't the same way.

"Why not?" Said Jester.

"We'll fucking win this thing hands fucking down! Bring it bitch." Bragged the Warden.

A table with shot glasses appeared.

"Which one first?" She asked as she sat down. She poured the alcohol into the shot glasses, an even amount in each. Only lining up twenty shots for the beginning, there was always hope that he was a light-weight.

"I'll be the one to beat this feisty bitch. Which ever fucker lasts the longest wins. Tequila shots." The Warden said with a smirk.

"Deal." And then the first shots were taken.

**.0.0.0.**

On the fifty-sixth shot the Warden passed out on the table and his counter part wasn't doing much better, the connection between them must be a bitch right now.

"You win!" Said the Jester, about to fall over.

"I want spring then." Morticia said, not the least bit tipsy. The Jester nodded and then the area turned into the Castle of Hearts. "Thank who ever gave me an immunity to liquor! I just survived Joker!"

Morticia was giddy at the fact that Joker hadn't done any weird mind tricks to her. After doing a little dance she made her way to the garden to relax. Vivaldi was, surprisingly, still there and so was Peter. Alice was also there.

"Hello!" Morticia hollered in greeting, drawing out the "O"

"Morticia!" Shouted Vivaldi and Peter at the same time. She jogged up to the little group.

"Why do you reek of alcohol?! Did someone try to do something to you? We will not stand for this!" Vivaldi exclaimed.

"Vivaldi, I just had a little drinking contest, it's nothing." Morticia said as she sat down.

"How did that happen? You didn't go to some seedy bar did you?" Peter was having a small panic attack.

"I just challenged Joker to a drinking competition, it's nothing to worry about, I won and got back safely. I honestly can't believe he lasted as long as he did, it was very impressive." It was, fifty-six shots of tequila was a very impressive feat, at least to normal people.

"How long did he last?" Vivaldi questioned, it sounded like she was asking something else.

"Um, fifty-six shots of tequila." She said bashfully. Everyone of them was dead silent. The only sound was the gentle breeze flowing through the trees. "I'm . . . going to go to bed now. See you later!"

* * *

**Nightmare's** **P.O.V.**

"I see that you continue to do amazing things." I said to Morticia.

"Is it really impressive to win a drinking contest? Wait, I won against Joker, that makes all the difference."

"Indeed it does. No foreigner has been alone and beaten him, they always had to have a role holder with them." She is so impressive and she didn't realize it, but that was part of her charm.

"Huh. Well because Joker is passed out Alice has to stay longer, I hope Peter likes it." Huh?

"Why would you want that? You obviously don't like her, yet you like the prospect of her staying longer. Why is that?"

"Well, Peter loves her and I want him to be happy. He's my friend, he deserves to be happy and, unfortunately, she makes him happy." Morticia sighed. "I really can't care less about her existence but he wants her to be near and I gave that to him."

"You truly have a kind heart. Not many would put up with someone they dislike for the sake of another." I chuckled. "I can tell that when your game starts, you'll have to beat everybody off with a stick!"

"Probably. Speaking of my game, when it starts, will anyone remember this game? Or will they all forget?"

"They'll all forget, including myself. But you will remember, I think. I'd have to check the records to be sure." I'm pretty sure she will remember, but it;s always best to be sure. "I'll get back to you on that one."

"Alright. So, has Gray said anything about me?" The thoughts in her mind, are devious and . . . x-rated.

"Yeah, he wants to know when we'll see you again and if you can cook for us again. Oh, my-! Please quit thinking that!" _Block it out, block it out! I think that I might get sick!_

"Hehe, sorry. But I like it like that." She giggled sheepishly.

"How are you even a virgin with those thoughts! I've seen whores think less lecherously than that!" My stomach is churning, I didn't need that image of Gray . . . in that position, especially with that being done to him!

"But that's the good thing about me. When it comes time for me to fall in love, it'll never be boring in bed!" Now there's images . . . of . . . me . . .

"I am waking you up right now!"

"Aw, you just couldn't take all of the sexiness."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Morticia was laughing when she woke up. "That was priceless! Oh, Jashin! Hidan, Sai, and Yamada would be so proud!"

"Who are they?" She almost fell out of bed at the voice she didn't want to hear.

"How did you get in my room?" Morticia asked the brunette.

"Isn't this my room?" Then his grin turned perverted. "It's nice to see a fine young lady warming my bed. I think I'll join you!"

"Morticia was out of the bed in an instant, just as Ace reached it.

"PETER!" Morticia screamed as Ace jumped across the bed. Morticia jumped to the side and ran around the bed to the door. She was tackled to the ground, by her legs, three feet from the door. "HELP ME!"

The door opened not a second later to show Peter, Alice and Vivaldi. Alice, being a frail girl, didn't do anything but look shocked, Vivaldi looked down right pissed and Peter had one hell of a thunderous look on his face.

"You guys want to join in to?" Ace asked like the idiot he was.

"Get your germ infested hands off of her!" Peter shouted as he pulled his gun. He then fired a warning shot by Ace's head. Ace jumped off of Morticia, who scrambled over to Vivaldi when she was released.

"It's alright, White can deal with him. Let us go and calm down, you and Alice shall accompany us to our rooms." Vivaldi held the trembling girl as Peter started firing at Ace. The Queen lead both of the younger women to her private room.

Morticia sat apart from both of them, a good ten feet from either of the other females. She hugged a stuffed cat to her chest and rocked gently.

Vivaldi and Alice were quiet as Morticia calmed down, Vivaldi because she knew that it was what her adoptive daughter needed, and Alice because she had no idea how to handle this situation. Alice wanted to comfort her fellow foreigner, but the woman looked like she would attack anything that came near or made a noise.

"Thank you, Okaa-san." Morticia said to Vivaldi, her voice barely more than a whisper but she heard it. Vivaldi brightened at the thanks, she knew what her adoptive child had called her, and it pleased her a great deal.

"You are welcome. We are sorry that idiot tried to take liberties from you. Such a thing should not happen to any woman! It vexes us that we did not arrive sooner, but at least he did not get very far." She said, trying to make Morticia feel better.

* * *

**Peter's P.O.V.**

"Dammit! That bastard fell out the window again!" I yelled in absolute anger. I can't even comprehend how pissed I am right now! That Knight almost defiled Morticia!

I just, I just can't think of anything bad enough to do to him right now!

* * *

**Nightmare's P.O.V.**

"Do you want me to hold you? It's still fresh in your mind, you can just relax, I won't do anything to harm you." She held out her arms and I drifted down to pull her to me. To think that such a strong person is afraid of this, she could have easily fought him off but the panic was making her actions befuddled.

"Thank you for coming to me." She said softly. I could feel the gratitude coming off of her in waves. I need to get her mind off of it, it'll help her a great deal.

"About when I was last here, about five hours ago." It got her attention away from Ace, good. "You will remember, but I can take away this event if you like. There's no reason for you to have to deal with this when I can take it from you."

"I, would like you to do that please. I don't, I don't want to remember how badly I panicked or the look in his eyes, the look Okaa-san gave me. Please. Take it away." Small tears were falling from her eyes and her voice trembled terribly.

"You won't remember it when you wake up. You'll just remember being brought to the Queen's room."

"Thank you." She murmured as the dream began to fade. She vanished and I was left holding nothing. It left an ache in my chest.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Okaa-san means mother, if ya'll didn't already know that.

And, yes, I really do hate Ace. I imagine that he would try to rape somebody, despite all that Knight shit he spouts.


	10. THE GAME BEGINS!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Morticia woke to find herself in Vivaldi's private chamber, the one filled to the brim with cute things. She didn't remember why she was here, just that she was brought here. Morticia wouldn't push not knowing, she felt that she didn't need to.

"We see that you are awake. Come, we will eat in the dining hall." Vivaldi said. Morticia nodded and got up from her flush bed, she was still holding onto the stuffed cat but dropped it to follow her adoptive mother. When they reached it the Queen gestured to the seat next to hers. "Sit by us. It is natural for a family to be close."

"Yes, thank you, Okaa-san." Morticia murmured, still not quite awake yet. She yawned.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Hmm. Bacon, eggs, toast, some grapes." Morticia said with some vigor, she loved bacon. "That food can be pretty magical."

"Yes, it can be." The Queen then told her order to the servant, that Morticia just noticed was there, holy hell, she was off her game right now.

"Would you like anything to drink, my Lady's?" Asked the servant.

"We would like rose water."

"I'll take a large glass of milk." The servant scurried off to get the food. _I don't remember ever seeing that one before, most of the servants have pure black hair but this one has a dark brown. I'll have to inspect the food before we eat. I'll kick her ass if she does anything to my bacon or milk!_

A moment later their drinks arrived.

"Could I see your drink?" Morticia asked before Vivaldi could take a drink. She handed it over to Morticia with a raised brow.

Morticia looked at the clear water, then she smelled it. Nothing was amiss, then she looked at the glass itself. The rim was faintly dirty.

"Could you take a drink of this please?" Morticia asked the servant that has taken their orders to the kitchen. The girl started sweating bullets, but took the glass and sipped. A moment later she dropped the glass and started to shiver before falling to the ground. Dead. "I know poison better than you do, idiot."

"We did not suspect a thing! Good eye!" Vivaldi exclaimed. She turned to a soldier. "Take away the body, now!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" He then dragged out the dead girl. Morticia stood.

"Okaa-san, I think I'll fix our food. There's no telling how many of your servants were with her."

"We will go with you, we do not know the poison she used. Is it a new type, or just one that has never been used on us?" She mused as both women went to the kitchen, which scared the entire staff. "All of you, out!"

All of them bowed and quickly left, leaving Morticia to stop whatever they had been doing from burning.

"Would you braid my hair? I don't want it to get in the way." Vivaldi looked like she had been given the keys to paradise.

"We would love to! Turn so that we may start!" The Queen quickly braided Morticia's hair into an elaborate braid, one befitting a person of noble birth. "It makes you look so beautiful!"

"Thanks, Okaa-san. Now, you want me to make you what I wanted?"

"Yes! We can not wait to taste the food our daughter will make for us!" She clapped her hands in joy. She took a seat to wait.

* * *

**Nightmare's** **P.O.V.**

She's leaving. She's actually leaving . . . leaving Wonderland because of stupid insecurities. Blood wouldn't take another while she's here, he loves her, in his own little twisted way of his. I don't think I can change her mind. I always knew that her vile would never disappear, but she would actually leave . . . it never occurred to me. I thought that she would spend the rest of her life here, choosing to stay. Everyone would eventually accept that she was with Blood Dupre, the Mad Hatter, and they could live in a civilized manner.

This hurts. I never loved her as a lover would. I loved her as a close friend. I know all of her secrets. I know the things she needs to forget. I know who is ideal for her. I know every nuance of her . . . and I know she's leaving all of us.

Leaving. It's all I can think about. Why? It's nice where she is. She's protected decently, she has wonderful food to eat, she has many friends, she . . . she is loved.

I can feel tears falling down my face. Why in the name of Wonderland am I crying? This isn't right. I'll forget her, it is part of the rules. I'm crying over something useless. Completely useless. Those, those are Morticia's thoughts of Alice. Am I starting to feel those for Alice as well?

But I can see it now. Alice's cooking is mediocre, her coffee isn't that good, she can't fight. She faints, she cries over small things for no reason, she's judgmental, she's naive, and the only thing she can do is clean and warm someones bed.

How? How did I not see this before? Was I that blinded?

She's not even going to tell Blood. She thinks he won't even care, and he won't . . . but not in the sense she means. It's too her lips. A hesitation, to the lips again and now she's swallowing.

_"I want to go home!"_

It's like a small shock wave has been sent through all of Wonderland, the leaving of a foreigner is that strong.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Morticia sat in her chosen room, not too far from Peter's. She just sat and contemplated nothing and everything, contradictions and straight forward things. Depressing things.

_What the hell is wrong with me right now? _She asked herself after a while. _I'm falling into my habits from before I met Heather, before I had a reason to live other than to see my would-be-assassins angry faces. I need to go hang out with Boris, he'll cheer me up, or maybe Dee and Dum? Kids always make me happy. But, do I actually want to talk to anybody right now? No . . . but I should. Probably. Maybe. Yeah . . . no, but . . . yeah._

She huffed an exasperated breath. She frustrated herself so much some times. Always indecisive when it mattered, like with her emotions, but clear headed when absolutely needed.

_God, I piss myself off so much. Is it normal for a person to do that? Hm. Probably not.  
_

Morticia felt a small shock wave go through the castle.

_"Hey, did you know?"_

"Nightmare?"

_"Every game has its rules."_

"Wait, this is . . . "

_"And those rules are cemented the second you start to play."_

"It is! She left!"

_"But you probably know that already."_

"Yes! Love is in my future! Probably. Ugh, I don't the Hatter, Knight or Joker. I don't know if I can deal with it." Morticia hung her head in her hands. "At least Peter will be faithful to me, and pamper me. Shit, he's going to love me like a stalker. But that's okay, he won't do anything I don't want."

At that moment. Morticia knew, or least knew, that she was screwed.

* * *

_**Author's Note~**_

Now, I've given you all a hint on who will be the first to win Morticia's love (and possibly her virginity, it depends on if I feel like writing it).

It's a pretty straight forward hint.

Please Review!


	11. Authors Note

I have started the new route for Morticia. To be updated on when I start any others, I suggest that you follow me instead of just the stories, it'll be easier.


End file.
